


Observed Behavior of Corporate Courtship: A Study

by Gefionne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anthropology, Drunken hookups and the aftermath, Illustrations, M/M, Office Romance, courtship rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne
Summary: His parents always said anthropology was a useless major that would never get him a job. And, to a point, they were right: Kylo is stuck in a dead end sales position after graduation. But at least he has his coworker Hux to complain to. As Kylo studies his office through the eyes of an anthropologist, maybe there’s a different kind of ritual he needs to explore: the courtship of a coworker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the lovely [inchells](http://inchells.tumblr.com/), who has been very kind to me in my years in the Kylux fandom. She has generously provided some illustrations for the fic, too!

His parents had always told him that anthropology—or any other “soft” major, really—was useless and would never get him a job in this economy. “Study engineering,” they said. “Or business. An MBA will get you ahead.” But Kylo was bad at math and hated strategies and productivity or whatever else the Tarkin School of Business fed their hoard of corporate go-getters.

He had spent a lot of time as a kid reading _National Geographic_ —which his mother had only encouraged, mind you—and decided when he matriculated at Hosnian University at eighteen that he wanted to study human cultures, past and present. Against Han and Leia’s wishes, he’d registered for Anthropology 101 and Ethnographic Methods, finding a mentor in Dr. Snoke, chair of the department.

He’d done well, actually, and graduated with honors four years later, having written the prize-winning undergraduate thesis on Naboo’s rites of manhood during the sixteenth century. He’d made friends of the librarians and spent long nights poring over journals and primary documents in the rare books room. Snoke had told him he’d happily recommend him for the graduate school of his choice, but Kylo didn’t have the money for a master’s degree at the time. He wanted to do it, but he’d have to save up and establish residency in the state so he could get a decent tuition rate. That meant living and working in upstate New York for a year before he could apply to Hosnian’s graduate school.

And unfortunately, he also had a rude awakening to the fact that most of the job market really didn’t need anthropologists. Damn Han and Leia for being right. Still, he managed to land a position in sales at First Order Technologies, which he hated but dragged himself to every morning with the comforting thought that he’d only have to do it for a year and then he was free.

And, to the trained eye, a sales department was a fascinating thing to study. An ethnographer used all five senses to collect his data while embedding himself in the daily lives of his subjects, experiencing the routine activities and the extraordinary: from the day-to-day answering of customer calls and inputting of purchase order data to the annual summer picnic. Kylo, as one of the corporate peons, was on the ground in the thick of their lives; there was no better place to make observations and inform his perspectives. He didn’t keep formal field notes, but he had a very interesting internal narration most days.

The people he worked with ranged in age from twenty-two to forty-five and exhibited a colorful array of lower middle class stereotypes. Trevor was pushing thirty and starting to lose his hair, but he still went to sports bars to “score pussy” on the weekends. He lived in a beat-up apartment and didn’t have a frame for his mattress—two things he was somehow proud of.

Barbara had three children and a husband who worked too much and saddled her with the kids too often. She complained that she hadn’t been to a restaurant or on a vacation in eight years. She was just this side of overweight and wore a lot of TJ Maxx fare. She had almost nothing in common with Kylo, but it never stopped her from regaling him with stories from her “mommy life.”

Mitaka was a recent college grad, like Kylo, but he had studied business. Just went to show that not everybody who studied to climb the corporate ladder actually did. He was sharply dressed, though, and a hard worker. He would probably make something of himself sooner or later.

There were a few other people scattered around and all of them drove practical used cars and most didn’t own houses. Kylo was sure he never would, even if he was still young and “had time.” But at least he had health insurance right now. And there was Hux.

On Kylo’s first day of work in June, he had been shown up to the cubicle he would be sharing with another “associate.” That turned out to be a very tidily dressed man with bright red hair and prominent cheekbones, which made him look more mature and distinguished than Kylo, who had been wearing a white button-down shirt and the only tie he owned. Armitage was his name, but he insisted on being called by his last name: Hux.

“So, you’re from England?” Kylo had asked after their supervisor, Phasma (twenty-nine, MBA, nice apartment, and, if gossip was to be believed, a complete maneater), had left them to get settled.

“A very astute deduction,” Hux had replied dryly.

He was snide and derisive, Kylo would discover, and he hated the job and everyone he worked with an astounding vehemence. But at least he had health insurance.

At first, Kylo didn’t talk to him much, but then, one day, both of them had been at the water cooler killing time when Barbara had been talking in graphic detail about her third pregnancy. Kylo and Hux had listened in utter horror for about ten minutes before Hux leaned over and spoke quietly in Kylo’s ear: “She’s living my nightmare.”

Kylo had stifled a laugh in his conical paper cup before replying, “Women in our society bond over shared suffering when it comes raising children, despite the fact that there’s a cultish worship of reproduction and passing on genetic material. The right to produce as many children as we want is like an American constitutional right. If you don’t take advantage of your God-given freedom of spawning, people look at you like you’re a worthless waste of space.”

Hux had regarded him with raised eyebrows. “That is _actually_ astute. You should have seen my father’s face when I told him I was both gay and didn’t plan on siring a grandson to carry on the family name.”

“You an only child?” Kylo had asked.

“Yes. You?”

Kylo had given him a nod. “My parents were a little more understanding when I came out, but I think my mom’s a little disappointed about the grandkids thing. But I want a PhD, not a kid.”

“A PhD in what?”

“Anthropology.”

Hux had hummed in consideration. “I believe that makes sense. What does your anthropologist’s eye see in this office?”

“You really want to know?” he had said.

Hux had smiled slyly and said, “It will certainly pass the time.”

Since then they’d been on good terms, building a kind of companionship on the foundation of hating just about everyone they worked with. Phasma was all right and Mitaka was tolerable, but everyone else was insufferable. Kylo and Hux knew them all well from boring team meetings and hearing the break room gossip, and none of them had won Kylo or Hux over in six long months.

“Christ,” Hux grumbled from across their cube at around eleven o’clock that morning. “Did you see Trevor’s yellow shirt today? With a _green_ tie. What was it you were saying last week about terrible clothing as an expression of masculinity?”

Kylo turned around in his chair, hanging over the back, and said, “Some people think that being unable to dress means you’re a straight male around middle age. If you dress too well, you could be mistaken for a _gay man_. And hypermasculinity is a major thing in our culture. You have to prove it on a daily basis. I mean, just look at his cube. _I_ know more about football and hockey than him and he has posters of every team in this state plastered all over it. And he drinks Budweiser—a man’s beer—not any of those microbrews.”

Hux scoffed. “And then there’s a bragging about picking up women on the weekends. Are human women actually attracted to him?”

“Who even knows,” Kylo said, chuckling.

He turned back to his computer and continued inputting orders for a few minutes, though he could _feel_ Hux’s disdain from the five feet between them. Kylo had to admire his dedication to hatred of First Order.

It was, all-in-all, a pretty regular day, although it happened to be Kylo’s twenty-third birthday; but he hadn’t celebrated a birthday with anything special since he was ten. Usually, he just had taken himself out to dinner and then gone home and had a couple of beers before bed. Leia always called, but mostly only to leave a voicemail telling him to come home for Thanksgiving and see his Uncle Luke, who lived in California and only flew in for Turkey Day. God, Kylo hated when Han called it “Turkey Day.”

Holiday rituals were another thing he had made notes on during his years in school: always expected but generally awkward as the magic faded: children got older and tensions in families grew. The Organa-Solo Thanksgivings were always a particular joy because Kylo hadn’t gotten along with Luke since he had flunked out of his uncle’s prep school at thirteen. Rey, his cousin, tried to get them to talk, but usually they just stewed in discontent while aggressively chewing their stuffing. But traditions were traditions and they were hard to escape.

“Hey, Hux,” he said, spinning properly in his chair this time to face him, “what are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

Hux replied, still facing his computer, “Sitting on the sofa, having a few glasses of wine, and doing my utmost to avoid the highways and airports during the rush. It’s a ridiculous holiday for travel and means nothing to a Brit, so why would I do anything in particular? And don’t get me started on Black Friday. Hideous.”

“Oh,” said Kylo, a little flat. “I guess that makes sense.”

With an audible sigh, Hux came around to face him. “Why do you ask? Is it particularly important day to you?”

“Not really,” Kylo replied, “but you’ve lived here for four years and you’ve never had a Thanksgiving dinner?”

“No,” Hux said, expression cool.

“Fair,” Kylo conceded, dropping the subject. He went to go back to his computer, but stopped when Hux spoke again.

“Is it frustrating to have your birthday so close to a holiday? Having to spend so much time with your family?”

Kylo blinked at him in surprise. “How do you know it’s my birthday?”

“Phasma always puts chocolate in our mailboxes on our birthdays,” Hux said, too fast. “I saw yours today.”

Somehow, Kylo didn’t think he was being completely honest. He had known before today; he had to. But how? Kylo wasn’t on any social media, especially not Facebook, and he didn’t make a big deal of a “birthday week” like Barbara did—the _most_ irritating thing. And while he and Hux were work acquaintances, they had never seen each other outside of the office; they didn’t even have each other’s phone numbers. That would have been too much to ask, Kylo had always thought. He’d kept it professional, even though Hux was really hot and charmingly snarky and conspicuously single. But Hux knew something pretty personal about him, and he had to have gone out of his way to figure it out.

“Yeah, okay,” Kylo said, dodging around Hux’s lie for now. “What about it?”

Hux gave him an annoyed look. “I just asked that. Close to Thanksgiving…”

“Right. Well, it’s never really been a problem since I don’t go home for my birthday.” He paused before launching into sharing the personal information they usually didn’t. “My parents live in Chicago, so it’s an expensive flight. And I don’t really care about my birthday, anyway.”

“Ah,” Hux said. He glanced almost sheepishly down at his well-shined Oxfords. “Then I don’t suppose you’d want to go to Tarley’s for dinner.”

Tarley’s was an upscale steakhouse downtown that Kylo had always salivated over, but had never been to. He had probably mentioned it more than a few times to Hux. And, he realized, it sounded very distinctly like Hux was suggesting they go _together_.

“With you?” he asked.

Hux kept his eyes averted, but said, “Yes, that’s what I was thinking. I thought I might...surprise you. I, ah, made a reservation.”

“You have to book one weeks in advance,” Kylo said quickly. “But you said you saw the chocolate and—”

“Yes, all right,” Hux said, finally meeting Kylo’s eyes again. “I asked Phasma when your birthday was last month.” He ran an agitated hand over his hair. “Look, just forget it. It was a stupid idea.”

“No, wait,” Kylo said. “It’s the best offer for a birthday I’ve had in years. And I really want to go to Tarley’s.” He offered Hux a crooked smile, honestly really appreciative and a little flattered. “Wouldn’t want to waste a reservation, either.”

Hux huffed a little laugh. “Yes, we wouldn’t want to waste that. So, you’ll come tonight? The reservation is for seven-thirty, so we’ll have time to go home and change. Would you like to meet there? I was planning on taking an Uber.”

“Yeah, that works,” said Kylo.

He had never heard Hux talk quite that fast or spit out quite that much at one time. He seemed nervous, which was something Hux never was. He was perfectly collected at all times, even when Phasma was chewing the team out for slipping below their target sales numbers at the monthly meeting. He was frustratingly hard to read, even for Kylo, who was keen on that. But now he seemed flustered, and it was, frankly, really endearing.

“All right,” Hux said, shoulders straightening. “I’m glad.” With a short nod, he turned back to his computer and set to typing again. Soon enough, he had picked up a call from a customer and was hashing out the details of their order.

Kylo spent the afternoon pondering the rituals around birthdays. Most cultures had a way to mark the day, as long as they kept a solar calendar. Families were usually the primary celebrants, especially in tight-knit familial groups like ancient tribes across the globe; but as modern circles of friends became closer to individuals than their parents and siblings, they joined the celebrations. Kylo didn’t have many friends anymore, most of his having left the area after graduation. Hux seemed to be making overtures toward an actual beyond-work friendship. Or...well, there was always the possibility that this wasn’t only friendly; it could be a date.

That gave Kylo something totally different to think about. Hux was formal with him most of the time, even when they were mocking their coworkers, and had never given any indication—whether it be comments on Kylo’s appearance or lingering looks or any other kind of overt flirtation—that he was attracted to him. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that they were coworkers, though. Asking someone you shared a cube with out on a date was a delicate process: you wanted to do it properly and not make it awkward if the person refused.

Kylo had heard stories of couples who met at work, and they always had some sort of cute story to tell, like “He printed out a sheet of paper, but came over and said it must have printed for me. On it he had typed ‘Do you want to go to lunch with me?’” Or something else along those lines. Kylo hadn’t considered those kinds of corporate courtship rituals before, but they were certainly the kind of thing he could have made a paper of back in school. With some interviews and maybe a some intensive reading—

_No._ He was not taking a class, and he was certainly not going to overanalyze Hux inviting him to dinner for his birthday as if it was some kind of elaborate mating custom. It was just a nice thought, and they would have a good time and maybe talk about their personal lives—even if Kylo didn’t have much of one outside of Netflix, current anthropology journals, and the gym. Hopefully, Hux had a great hobby to talk about.

When five o’clock rolled around, Kylo was, despite himself, a little jittery. He nearly dropped his lunchbox in his hurry to grab his jacket from the hook on his side of the cube. Hux was ever-calmly doing up the buttons of his peacoat, a Burberry scarf around his neck.

“So, I’ll see you a couple minutes before seven-thirty, right?” Kylo asked.

“Yes,” Hux replied, almost terse. More softly: “I’m glad you’re coming out.”

Kylo grinned. “Me, too.”

Most days, they walked out to the parking lot together, though they said their goodbyes at their desks and nothing as they went to their cars. They were making their way toward the front door of the building when Kylo pulled out his phone and said, “Hey, can I get your number? Just in case my Uber catches fire and I’m running late.”

Hux paused in the entry hall. “Oh, of course. That would be sensible.” He produced his phone.

Kylo rattled off his own number, taking Hux’s in return. “Cool,” he said. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours, then.”

Hux nodded and then turned and went out of the building in a gust of chilly November wind, leaving Kylo standing in the hallway looking after him. Kylo glanced down at the screen of his phone, reading “Hux” along with the seven digits of his phone number. This was just something that new friends did, he told himself. This was _not_ the start of a courtship; it was just dinner.

“Just dinner,” however, had him staring into his closet for something to wear some hour and a half later. After the snippy comments about Trevor’s hypermasculinity and inability to dress today, he was weirdly conscious of picking something that wasn’t too much like his work button-downs, but nice enough for a steakhouse. This was textbook courtship ritual stuff— _just call it a date, Kylo_ —but he couldn’t stop himself. Finally, he settled on the black cashmere sweater Rey had gotten for him two Christmases ago and a pair of gray slacks. His shoes were a little scuffed, but they would serve. Hux was going to look a hell of a lot better, he was sure, but deciding he was decent enough, he called for an Uber and ducked into the Kia to ride to the restaurant.

Tarley’s had a full-on lighted marquee out front, shadowing the impressive wooden double doors that led inside. Kylo considered lingering out front to wait for Hux, but he was freezing and the wind had picked up. It was dark out already, but the heavy cloud cover blotted out the moon and threatened snow. Rubbing his bare hands together, he heaved one of the doors open and stepped into the warmth.

He wasn’t really that surprised to find Hux already waiting for him by the hostess’s podium, his peacoat already entrusted to the coat check. He looked so good it honestly left Kylo gobsmacked. He was in a full, seemingly bespoke blue suit with a kind of sheen to the fabric. His understated tie didn’t clash with his hair, which was perfectly styled. His round chin and high jawline was freshly shaven. Kylo had never felt so underdressed in his life.

“Hi,” Kylo said as he unzipped his jacket and shrugged it off his shoulders.

“Hello,” said Hux. “You’re early.”

Kylo shoved his jacket to the coat check attendant, almost forgetting to take his claim ticket. He shoved it into his pants pocket as he said, “So are you. How long have you been waiting here?”

“Only a few minutes,” Hux replied. “I wanted to make sure our table was ready. And I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of wine.” He fidgeted, tugging the hem of his suit jacket. “Unless you don’t like wine.”

It wasn’t Kylo’s favorite, but he wasn’t about to tell Hux that. “It’s fine.” Resisting the urge to slump his shoulders and make himself as inconspicuous as possible in the too-nice restaurant, he said, “So, is the table ready, then?”

“It is.” Hux turned to the hostess, who had been watching them with a sweet, presumptive smile. “We’re ready, Erica,” Hux said to her.

With two menus in hand, she led them to a table for two laid out with a black tablecloth shot with silver thread and bread and butter plates. A bottle of opened merlot sat at the center of it, two glasses waiting to be filled. It was way too romantic for a casual dinner out, which set Kylo’s nerves to buzzing. He pulled out his chair and childishly scooted it in with a few jerks of his body. Hux was much smoother about it. The hostess presented them with their menus and left them.

“Wine?” Hux asked, picking up the bottle.

“Sure,” Kylo replied, sliding his glass toward him.

Hux poured a generous glass and then filled his own. They both seemed stuck in that moment, touching their glasses but neither drinking. Finally, Hux lifted his.

“Happy birthday, Kylo,” he said.

Kylo tapped his glass against his, ringing, and then they both sipped at the merlot. It was good, Kylo supposed, but he had no palate whatsoever; wine all tasted the same to him.

“So,” Hux began, a little hesitant, “how does it feel to be twenty-three?”

“Same as twenty-two, honestly,” Kylo said with a shrug. “We’re still stuck at First Order and nothing’s changing at least until next September, when classes start. If I get into the program.”

“Do you actually doubt you would?” Hux asked. “You’re so keen on it. I’ve seen you skimming articles between calls.”

Kylo chewed his cheek. “Yeah, I guess I’m qualified, but I can’t help but be nervous, you know? It’s a major thing for me, and nobody except Dr. Snoke ever got behind me when it came to going into academia.”

Hux took another slow sip of wine, a drop of red hanging on his lower lip before he licked it away. “Well, I think it’s a good idea, if it’s what you’re passionate about.” He looked down at the table. “I would like to have a passion, or some kind of productive hobby, at least.”

“What do you like to do?” Kylo asked.

“Average things,” Hux replied. “Read novels, go to films, visit the occasional Finger Lakes winery, when I have the time. Though not now. Winter isn’t the time for tastings.”

Those were, in fact, pretty average things, but they weren’t necessarily boring. What he blatantly didn’t mention, though, was others to do those things with.

“Do your friends go with you to wineries in the summer?” said Kylo.

Hux’s expression tightened. “Not usually. I’ve always valued my space.”

He was dodging the question, but Kylo got his meaning: he didn’t have many friends. Someone else might have felt bad for him. Kylo, though, not so much; he got it. The only person he ever talked to in town was Rey, who had come to Hosian University after him. And even then, they only saw each other once a month or so; she was busy with school and her friends and didn’t need her older cousin tagging along to frat parties.

“I guess after putting up with customers on the phone and then work all day,” he said, “you don’t really want to deal with people more than you have to.”

“Yes,” said Hux. “That’s true. The quiet of my apartment can be nice. And I do have my cat to keep my company.” He winced. “Christ, that sounds pathetic, doesn’t it?”

Kylo shook his head. “No, not at all. I don’t do a whole lot, either, after work. I stick my headphones in at the gym, too, so I don’t have to talk to anyone. And then there’s the siren’s call of Netflix after a shower.”

Hux chuckled. “Undoubtedly. Do you cook? I’m afraid I’m hopeless at it.”

“I’m pretty decent,” Kylo said. He didn’t admit it often, but he continued: “I signed up for cooking classes at Wegmans my sophomore year. I was really sick of pasta and sandwiches, so I figured I should learn a few things.”

“That’s charming,” Hux said with a narrow smile. “Maybe I could take some lessons from you.”

Kylo brightened, imagining Hux in a prim apron from Williams-Sonoma making risotto in Kylo’s kitchen. When he had moved into his current place, he made sure it had a decent one—with a gas stove, even. The rest of the place was pretty unimpressive, but at least he could make himself some decent dinners to eat after he worked out and cleaned up.

“Happy to do it,” he said. “You can come over any time.”

Hux’s smile grew a bit wider and, if Kylo wasn’t mistaken, some color came into his face. “I wouldn’t want to impose,” he said. “And surely I’m one of those people from work you want to escape after five o’clock.”

“No,” said Kylo. “Not you. You wouldn’t be imposing. I’d hang myself before I invited Barbara over, but you’re good.”

“‘Good,’” Hux said, almost under his breath.

Kylo’s brows knit. He didn’t like that, that much was obvious. Was it too much...or too little? Kylo had no idea what he wanted to hear, or what any of this was actually about.

“Hey, uh,” he started, “what made you want to do something tonight? I know it’s my birthday, but…” He trailed off, not sure what to say.

Hux contemplated the so-far untouched rolls on the table for a moment before he spoke. “Since you arrived, you’ve made the days tolerable for me. These past months have been far better than the preceding years at First Order. I suppose I wanted to...thank you.”

Kylo was decidedly disappointed with that. Going out to lunch was the kind of thing you did when you wanted to _thank_ a coworker; this kind of dinner was way too much. It dawned on him that he had been hoping Hux might admit to liking him, you know, _romantically_. Kylo wouldn’t have said he was really into him earlier in the day, but he hadn’t thought Hux was into him, either. But this whole ambiance put all kinds of ideas into his head, all of which he was pretty excited to entertain. Until Hux had said that.

He mustered his good humor, though, and said, “Working with you is pretty much the only thing that keeps me sane in that place.” He saluted with his wine again. “To that, right?”

“Yes,” said Hux. “To that.”

The waiter came not long after and they placed their orders. Kylo got the surf and turf, which he was ready to demolish. Hux got a filet mignon—rare. They got through the first bottle of wine before the food even arrived, and Kylo had begun to feel the effects. Hux was, too; he was loosening up some, and gesticulating more when he talked. A lock of hair came loose and fell over his brow, and he didn’t even fix it.

He didn’t talk a lot about his family, but he told some stories of growing up in England and attending a boarding school. It sounded awful to Kylo, who had struggled enough with the rules of his public high school, but Hux didn’t seem to mind. He said college in America had afforded him freedom as he’d never known.

“What did you study?” Kylo asked as he polished off the last of his lobster tail.

“History,” Hux replied. “I was middling at it and never won any scholarships, but I enjoyed my time at university.”

Kylo took another drink of his wine, which was already half gone after his fourth glass. “You wouldn’t want to go back for post-graduate?”

“No,” said Hux. “I’ll leave that to you.” His face fell, exaggerated as the wine relaxed him. “It’ll be back to the wretchedness after you leave First Order.”

Kylo reached out to the center of the table, setting his hand flat on it, and said, “I’m not going anywhere yet.”

Hux’s smile was watery. “Yes, that’s true.” He cast a glance at Kylo’s hand and Kylo wondered if he might put his over it, but his hands remained resolutely in his lap.

“And we could always do something like this again,” Kylo said, unable to stop himself from pressing. “Maybe not as nice, but I know a few good places around town.”

“You’d want to do that?” Hux asked.

“Absolutely,” said Kylo. “Haven’t you had a good time?”

Hux nodded. “I have, yes. I’m very glad you came out with me.”

Kylo grinned. “The night is still young. It’s only nine. You want to go somewhere else?” He scratched his chin. “There’s a pool hall down the road from here. We could walk. Unless that’s not your speed.”

“I haven’t played in a long time, and I was never any good,” Hux said, “but I’ll go.”

Kylo gestured to the wine bottle. “They’ve got cheap beer rather than this stuff, but there are some mixed drinks, too. You like cocktails?”

“I don’t _dis_ like them,” Hux said, shrugging. “Let’s go, then. I’m ready to humiliate myself.”

“I’m not very good, either,” said Kylo. “We’ll both look stupid together.”

Hux paid for their dinner, not allowing Kylo to see the bill or even help leave a tip. They retrieved their coats, Kylo helping Hux into his, and then braved the night air. It wasn’t properly snowing, but the air was crisp enough that crystalline bits of ice floated down from above. After the wine and the heat of the restaurant, it felt good.

Hutt Billiards and Brew was four blocks away, and Kylo took the lead. “My roommate used to come here every weekend. He always kicked my ass at pool, the bastard.”

Hux, shoulders hunched and collar pulled up against the cold, said, “Do you still keep in touch with him?”

“Poe?” said Kylo. “Not so much. He was Air Force Reserve in college and as soon as he graduated, he went to fly fighter jets. He lived for that.”

“I detest flying,” Hux grumbled. “If I could still take a steamer ship across the Atlantic to go home, I would.”

Kylo laughed. “I can see you out on a wicker deck chair in first class, sipping tea from fine china.”

“Oh, piss off,” Hux said, though there was no bite to it. “And what would that make you? Steerage?”

“Throw me a bone here,” said Kylo. “Second class, at least. I’m not an oil baron’s son, but I’ve got a couple of pennies to rub together.”

“No student loans?” Hux asked.

Kylo replied, “My parents paid for undergrad. I’d have to take out loans for my master’s, but if I got accepted into a PhD program right off the bat, they would give me a stipend for teaching.”

“Would you like that?” Hux said. “I would be an awful teacher.”

“Dunno,” Kylo said. “I’ve never done it.” He figured he wouldn’t be bad, though. He wasn’t shy and he knew his stuff. That was enough to get him by as a TA.

The pool hall was fairly empty when they got there, and Kylo went straight to the bar, where he ordered a gin and tonic for himself and asked for ten dollars in quarters for the pool tables. “Whatever you want,” he said to Hux. “It’s on me.”

Hux ordered a vodka cranberry, which came in a plastic cup and was _very_ heavy on the vodka. Poe used to come here for a reason: they were generous with their pours and the prices were decent. They made enough off the pool tables to make up for the cheaper drinks.

Dive bars were great places to observe the intricate practices of modern American culture, Kylo had learned. Inhibitions were lowered, which meant more passes at potential partners in the ever-repetitive Dance of the Hookup. Most people didn’t meet their soulmates over pool and bar snacks, but practices in an informal setting like this were entertaining to watch. Kylo loved studying a couple that was working their way around each other, exchanging signals of interest for a while before they finally decided to leave together. And the aspect of buying drinks for strangers as an expression of intention could have made for a whole thesis, especially when compared to other countries’ customs.

Hux at least knew how to rack the balls for a new game, so Kylo let him do it while he picked out a cue and chalked it. He took a swig of his gin and tonic before setting it on the varnished edge of the pool table.

“You can break,” Hux said to him as he removed the frame from the balls, leaving them in a perfect triangle.

“Sounds good,” said Kylo. He stalked around to the bottom of the table and lined up with the cue ball. It snapped into the others, scattering them around. None of them went into the pockets, though, so Hux would probably have the first shot at stripes or solids.

It turned out to be stripes, and he definitely wasn’t as bad as he let on. “Just luck,” he said dismissively, but Kylo suspected it was all a front.

They finished their drinks by the end of the first game—Hux won—and soon Kylo was back at the bar getting them refills. In about forty-five more minutes, they were three deep and Kylo’s head was swimming.

Hux had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of the button-down shirt he wore beneath. He had discarded his tie, too, hanging it over the back of an empty stool in the corner. Kylo couldn’t help but admire the exposed dip of his collarbones just visible at his unbuttoned collar. He was so pale, even if his face was flushed from the alcohol.

Both of their shots grew more and more wobbly, until they were barely sinking any balls. They laughed it off and kept trying, but to no avail. Kylo was just lining up for another shot when Hux sidled up next to him and bumped his hip with his. Kylo missed the cue ball completely, and Hux chuckled triumphantly.

“You asshole,” Kylo said, a little slurred. He shoved Hux’s shoulder (not too hard), and Hux swayed to the side, barely keeping his balance. “Oh, shit, sorry,” said Kylo, grabbing his arm to steady him. He was so skinny that Kylo’s hand totally enveloped his bicep. Hux overcorrected and lurched into Kylo, planting a palm firmly on his chest. It brought him close enough that Kylo could smell his cologne and the sweet cranberry juice on his breath.

“Sorry,” Hux mumbled, but he didn’t move away. He blinked a few times as if to focus his eyes, looking up to meet Kylo’s.

Kylo stared back at him, unmoving. The air vibrated with tension as—hopefully—both of them thought the same thing: how easy it would be to just kiss. Kylo wouldn’t even have to bend down since Hux was almost his height. He could tilt his head and press their lips together. It was an inch—maybe less.

They were interrupted by a brawny college kid with a slender girl at his side, who set a quarter down on the table. “Can we get the next game?” the kid said.

Hux moved away from Kylo, trying to straighten his shirt. “Yes, of course,” he said. “We’re actually done.” He turned to Kylo. “We’ve had more than enough for tonight, I think.”

Kylo, drunk as he was, had to agree. “Yeah, sure. It’s all yours.”

They fumbled around with their jackets, throwing away their ice-filled plastic cups as they passed by a trash can. When they got outside, Kylo regretted not bringing gloves. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

“So,” he said, “you getting an Uber?”

Hux, who was bouncing on his toes to stay warm, replied, “Yes, I think so. I’m certainly not walking across town.”

“Definitely not,” said Kylo. He should have pulled out his phone and ordered the Uber already, but he was stalling, waiting for Hux to make the first move to leave. He was the one who had said they were done at the bar, anyway. But he did nothing, just stood there next to Kylo bouncing up and down.

Kylo was about to give in and just call for a ride when Hux said “Oh, to hell with it” and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and yanked him in for a very sudden, very insistent kiss. Almost right away, he was opening his mouth to push his tongue into Kylo’s mouth and Kylo wasn’t complaining. He wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist and held him tightly while they sloppily made out in the middle of the sidewalk.

Kylo hadn’t kissed anybody in a long time and Hux’s urgency had him spinning up with desire. There was no pretense to any of it; Hux was just going for him full tilt, and Kylo was loving it.

When they took a brief break to breathe, Hux said, “Come back to mine.”

“Okay,” Kylo said without hesitation.

Hux fumbled in his jacket for his phone, placing an order for an Uber. With that done, he went right back to kissing Kylo, this time working his way down his jaw to his neck, or what little of it was exposed by his jacket. Kylo shuddered under the attention, already imagining what it was going to be like to get out of their clothes and into Hux’s bed.

By the customs of most relationships that started in the office, this was a major deviation. Dates were gone on and boundaries were set before sex was put on the table. There were HR concerns to be handled and maybe some actual _courtship_. The dinner counted, Kylo conceded, but they were moving way too fast for a regular kind of office relationship. And yet, if this was how it was going to go for them, Kylo was ready for it.

The Uber driver very politely beeped her horn when she pulled up next to the curb, giving Hux and Kylo a few seconds to spring apart before they made their way to the car. They stumbled into the back seat, Kylo waved to the driver with a “Hi.”

“You two look like you’re having a good night,” she said, eyeing them in her rearview mirror as they pulled back onto the street. (She signalled; good woman.) “Special occasion?”

“It’s his birthday,” Hux replied. He was sitting right next to Kylo, thighs pressed against each other, one hand resting on Kylo’s knee.

“Oh, that’s nice,” said the driver. “How old are you, honey?”

“Twenty-three,” said Kylo, taking Hux’s hand and threading their cold fingers together.

The driver whistled. “I remember those days. I’ve got a son around that age now. Alex. Good kid.”

“That’s nice,” Hux said, even as he was leaning into Kylo and nuzzling his neck. Kylo put an arm around him, hugging him around the narrow shoulders. Apparently, he was an affectionate drunk. Kylo tended toward confrontational, but not when his sexy coworker was getting handsy in the back of Uber on the way to his apartment.

Hux’s free hand wandered while Kylo held him, moving farther and farther up Kylo’s leg until it was basically right over his cock. Unable to help himself, Kylo spread his legs to give him better access. He heard Hux hum in his ear and his fingers curled around Kylo’s erection. He wasn’t all the way hard, but if Hux kept touching him, he very shortly would be. It was always embarrassing to drag himself out of a stranger’s car with an obvious hard-on; still, he was probably going to do it tonight. And their driver didn’t seem to mind. She’d probably seen worse.

Thankfully, it didn’t take more than ten minutes to get to Hux’s complex because Hux had spent every one of them stroking Kylo through his slacks and Kylo wasn’t planning on coming in his pants tonight. He made sure Hux left a hefty tip for their driver as they managed the stairs up to the third floor of the building and apartment K13.

Hux’s fingers were clumsy after so much to drink, but he managed to get the key into the lock and slide the deadbolt free. He shoved Kylo through the door and into the dark apartment, where Kylo hovered by the door until an overhead hallway light was turned on.

The apartment was pretty nice for a complex and Hux kept it clean—far cleaner than Kylo’s. There was a knitted throw blanket on the arm of a green couch and he even had a full dining table in a nook just off the kitchen. Kylo didn’t get a chance to look at much of the rest; Hux had taken his hand and was hauling him toward what Kylo assumed was the bedroom.

A lamp came on, illuminating the room, but immediately Kylo found himself pressed up against the nearest wall as Hux went right back to ardently kissing him. He was making little sounds, too, as he tried to undo the buttons of his coat and get the scarf away from his neck without choking himself. The soft noises really did it for Kylo, he had to admit; Hux sounded downright desperate and Kylo was way more into that than he might have expected.

“Clothes,” Kylo mumbled between kisses and nips. “Off.”

“Yes,” Hux replied, pulling back enough to finally rid himself of his coat and start in on his suit jacket and shirt.

It was far easier and faster for Kylo to undress. He had only the sweater and an undershirt on, but he nearly forgot to take off his shoes before he went for the fly of his slacks. Stooping, he untied them and yanked them off. When he stood again, Hux was staring at him with wide, hungry eyes.

“Better than I could have imagined,” he said as he reached for Kylo’s bare chest. “The buttons on your work shirts really _do_ have to fight to keep together, don’t they?”

Kylo grimaced. “It’s hard to find the right size sometimes.”

Hux smiled at him darkly. “Don’t go and change that. You’d ruin my daily view.”

“Oh” was all Kylo could manage as Hux circled his right nipple with his forefinger. But then: “You check me out every day?”

“Very surreptitiously,” said Hux. “But maybe I should have been more clear about it. We might have ended up here sooner.” He ducked his head and pressed a kiss to Kylo’s chest, nibbling at the skin.

Kylo groaned as he slid a hand to the back of Hux’s head, fingers mussing his hair. “How long have you wanted to do this?” he asked.

“Too long,” Hux replied.

That hit Kylo hard and he scrambled to get Hux undressed. He was slender and so warm that Kylo just wanted to feed off his heat. Wrapping him up in his arms, Kylo pressed them together, naked bodies meeting with sensitized skin. Hux made his sounds again, murmuring in Kylo’s ear.

“Lie down,” Kylo said quietly, kissing his face and pushing him back toward the bed.

Hux went, sitting down at the edge of the mattress and then sliding back until he was resting on the pillows at the head of the bed. Kylo crawled toward him, but guided his legs apart and knelt between them. Hux’s cock was narrow and perfectly straight, pink like his flushed chest, and Kylo just wanted him in his mouth. He ducked down and took him in, swallowing as much of him as he could; he was long enough to hit the back of Kylo’s throat before Kylo reached the root.

“Oh, God,” Hux groaned above him, putting a hand at the back of Kylo’s head to encourage him.

Kylo wasn’t one to ignore that signal, and he set to sucking him with enthusiasm, using his hand and his mouth and tongue. He’d have been happy to bring him off like this, but after a few minutes, Hux tugged his hair.

“This will be over too soon if you keep that up,” Hux said, his voice thick and eyes glassy with pleasure.

“What else do you want to do?” Kylo asked, rubbing Hux’s lightly-haired thighs. The hair between his legs was also fiery red. “I’m up for anything.”

Hux wet his lips, tracing Kylo’s jaw with his fingertips. “Would you let me fuck you?” he said, low.

Kylo grabbed his hand and kissed the palm. “Hell yeah, I would. It’s been a little while, but I did say ‘anything.’” He grinned, licking his upper teeth. Giving Hux’s cock another stroke, he said, “This’ll feel good inside me.”

“Christ, Kylo,” Hux said, as if he didn’t believe it. He took a firm hold of his chin and pulled Kylo closer. “I’ve wanted you since I saw you. I shouldn’t have waited.”

Kylo kissed him. “No, you shouldn’t have.” Climbing up Hux’s body, he straddled him and ran his hands up his chest, until he had his arms around his neck. “Can I ride you?” he asked. “I really like that.”

Hux nodded eagerly, holding Kylo by the hips. “Most certainly. Let me get what we need.”

Kylo rolled off of him and lay on his side to watch him and his pert, pale ass disappear into the bathroom. Kylo absently stroked his own cock while he waited, making sure he stayed hard. When Hux returned, he had a bottle of lubricant in one hand and a foil-wrapped condom in the other. Kylo took both from him as he came back to bed, setting the condom aside for the moment. He didn’t wait to pop the top of the lubricant open and pour some over his fingers.

“You mind if I prep myself?” he asked. “Won’t take long.”

Hux looked him over, gaze lingering on his groin. “As long as I can watch,” he said.

Kylo’s mouth dropped open; he was stunned by how much that turned him on. “Okay,” he managed to say. “Where do you want me?”

Hux went to the head of the bed again and settled against the pillows. He patted his lap and said, “Kneel here and face my feet.”

Kylo did as he was told, settling over Hux’s thighs and presenting him with his bare ass. He groaned deeply as Hux took hold of each cheek and spread him.

“Perfect,” Hux murmured.

With his dry hand, Kylo braced himself on the mattress so he could put the wet one behind him and slide two fingers inside. It was true he hadn’t taken a real cock in a long time, but he had had some other things up his ass; he liked being penetrated and made sure he had the supplies to do it on his own if he needed to. He worked his fingers until he was slick and his muscles were relaxing. Hux continued to hold his buttocks, sometimes petting him and others just holding him open so he could see what Kylo was doing.

“Is that good?” he asked when Kylo pushed a third finger into himself and spread them to stretch.

“Mmhm,” Kylo replied. “But you’ll be better.”

Hux squeezed his buttock. “I guarantee that I will be.” Kylo heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper and then Hux said, “Turn around if you’re ready.”

Carefully, Kylo came around to face him. The condom was cherry red and Kylo might have laughed at any other time, he was so worked up it didn’t matter in the least. He grabbed the lubricant again and drizzled some over Hux’s cock, spreading it around with his hand.

“Go at your own pace,” Hux told him.

Kylo said nothing in reply, only tugging Hux down until he was lying on his back and his cock was lined up with Kylo’s entrance. Taking hold of him, Kylo slowly began to sit, impaling himself inch by inch. It took some doing, but soon enough, he was seated and he felt wonderfully full.

“ _Hux_ ,” he said. “So good.”

Hux took him by the waist, saying, “Use me, Kylo. Take what you want.”

Kylo shuddered, clenching around Hux’s cock enough to make him hiss. Slowly, Kylo began to roll his hips, moving up and then back again on Hux, giving himself the right angle to hit the best places inside him. He didn’t actually get much out of prostate stimulation and never had, but the slide of Hux, the give of his body around him was more than he needed to get off. His cock bobbed in front of him as he bounced in Hux’s lap with abandon, Hux watching him all the while. He liked how Kylo looked, which Kylo hadn’t had the first idea about this morning when he showed up for work. And now he was in Hux’s bed, riding him to within an inch of his life while Hux’s short fingernails dug into his hips.

“Can you—” he said, panting. “Can you jerk me?” It came out more crudely than he might have intended, but right now he wasn’t concentrating on being decorous.

Hux didn’t need to be asked twice. He took a firm hold of Kylo’s cock and began to stroke him hard and fast, matching his speed. The stimulation sent tremors up Kylo’s back; he could feel the muscles ripple agreeably. With his other hand, Hux smacked him on the ass. Kylo cried out in surprise, but didn’t object.

“Do it again,” he growled. “Harder.”

Hux complied, slapping him with a loud _snap_ of skin on skin. His handprint would be there, Kylo knew, and he relished the thought. Spurred on, he sped his pace.

“Is this what you need to come?” he asked Hux. “We can change positions if—” Another hard smack to the ass cut him off.

“Don’t you dare stop,” said Hux. He kept his grip on Kylo’s cock, jerking him until Kylo could feel the beginnings of climax low in his belly.

“I’m close,” he warned, though he didn’t break his rhythm. “I’ll come on your chest unless you stop.”

In invitation, Hux arched his back up to present Kylo with his flat chest. “Do it,” he said. “All over me.”

Kylo couldn’t contain the broken “Oh, my God,” as he doubled over and came right where Hux wanted, spattering between his pectorals and up to his collarbones. He watched, fascinated, as Hux ran a finger through the fluid, dragging it down to his navel. For a moment, Kylo thought he might pop the finger into his mouth, but they hadn’t talked about whether they had been tested recently before getting into this. Hux wasn’t reckless, which Kylo appreciated.

“Kylo, don’t stop,” Hux pleaded, returning his hands to Kylo’s hips. “I’m not far. _God_ , you feel good.”

Kylo preened, throwing his head back and putting himself on display. Damned if Hux didn’t make him feel confident in his looks, for once. He shook the bed with the intensity of his movements, punching the air out of his lungs as he landed hard with each fall, taking all of Hux’s cock into him.

Hux, who was always proper, spat out a string of curses mixed with moans that Kylo could only describe as _slutty_ as he came. He tensed and jerked up into Kylo a last time before collapsing with his eyes closed, completely spent. From Kylo’s vantage point, he was a mess, but one that Kylo very much liked. Despite the mess on his chest, Kylo leaned down and kissed him lazily. Hux hummed and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s back.

For a drunken hookup, this was the best sex Kylo had had in ages. He was exhausted and swimming in post-orgasmic bliss. Hux seemed pretty much the same—and almost sleepy. It _was_ after midnight. Gently, Kylo slipped Hux’s cock out of him and swung his leg over to lie beside him. He removed the condom and tied it off, asking, “You have any towels?”

“Bathroom,” Hux mumbled.

Kylo made his way to the en suite and turned on the light. He found a hand towel, which he wet and then brought back out to Hux. He wiped his chest clean before throwing the towel in the vague direction of the bathroom. He was still pretty drunk and the sleepiness was starting to set in. He should have gone home, but instead he crawled into bed next to Hux, pulled the blankets over them, and passed out.

 

****

 

A horrible, shrill beeping sound woke Kylo from a hazy half-dream in which he had had sex with his coworker Hux. It was damn good sex, too, so he had to hand it to his imagination. He blinked his eyes open, expecting to see the beige ceiling of his bedroom, but these ceilings were white and stripped of that popcorn stuff that was popular in the eighties. It didn’t smell like home, either. In fact, it smelled like fading woodsy cologne that Kylo didn’t wear and warm bodies. As he moved, the soreness in his ass was a very concrete sign that he hadn’t imagined the sex; and neither was the sleeping form of Hux flopped out across his chest with one leg over both of his.

_Holy shit_.

Kylo was in Hux’s apartment, in his bed, with a very naked Hux draped over him. They had actually gone out to dinner and then the pool hall, and then they had come back here and rocked each other’s worlds. Now, Hux’s alarm clock was blaring and Kylo had a splitting headache. His stomach wasn’t going to be too settled today, either. Swallowing a groan, he threw his hand over to the bedside table and hit the snooze button on the alarm. Oh, blessed silence. Kylo fell back against his pillow again, but he was going to have to piss in short order—if he could get out from under Hux.

He managed it without waking him—which was a miracle in itself—and went straight through to the bathroom to relieve himself. From the clock on the wall, he could see that it was 6:54 a.m., and it was Friday morning, which meant he and Hux had to be at work in just over an hour. Kylo cursed again. There was no way he could get home to shower and change his clothes in time to get to the office. He had no choice but to wash the booze and sex sweat off here and just wear yesterday’s clothes to work. At least they weren’t sloppy, even if he usually wore button-downs with a tie. Hopefully, Phasma wouldn’t get on his case about the dress code.

Pushing the blue shower curtain out of the way, he turned on the water and hunted for a bath towel while he waited for it to warm up. There were several neatly folded towels in a linen closet, one of which he grabbed and threw on the lid of the toilet to use when he got out.

Hux’s bath products were a little more expensive and nice than his own, but he figured out shampoo and conditioner and soap well enough. If anyone got close to him today, he’d smell like Hux and the game would be up. That was, if they wanted to keep the whole thing under wraps. Kylo rubbed his stubbled cheek. This had been a totally spur-of-the-moment thing, and while he didn’t regret it, it was going to make things really complicated. They couldn’t quite sit down and lay out some ground rules in the short time they had before work.

Finished with his shower, Kylo dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist. His clothes were scattered all over Hux’s bedroom floor, so he’d have to awkwardly retrieve them all—maybe while Hux watched from bed. He wasn’t there, though, when Kylo walked out, which was a bit of a relief. Kylo scrambled to pick up his pants and shirt and dress again before he ventured out into the kitchen, where he could smell coffee brewing. He didn’t know if he was supposed to keep his shoes off in Hux’s apartment, so he carried them out with him.

Hux was standing by the counter in the galley kitchen sipping from a mug with flowers on it. As Kylo got closer, though, he saw that some fancy script read “Eat a bag of dicks.” Hux set the mug down as he caught sight of Kylo.

“Good morning,” Hux said.

“Uh, hi,” said Kylo, pausing a few paces from the kitchen bar, by the dining table. “I took a shower. I hope you don’t mind.”

Hux looked lost and uncomfortable, which just exacerbated Kylo’s own discomfort. “Not at all,” he said. “Did the alarm wake you up?”

Kylo nodded, slowly approaching the bar. “Yeah. Do you have any Advil by any chance?”

“Of course,” Hux replied. He reached up into a cabinet and took out a bottle of painkillers, handing it over to Kylo. Kylo almost started when their fingers brushed.

“Thanks,” he said as he popped three of the pills and swallowed them dry.

“Would you like some coffee?” Hux asked. “Or breakfast?”

Kylo suspected that both of those would be just as awkward as this conversation right now and he wanted nothing more than to escape and get his head on straight before he tried to make sense of anything. “I’m okay. I just need to get going.”

Hux looked down at his mug and then back up at Kylo. “Certainly. I’ll, ah, see you at work, then.”

“Right,” said Kylo. Turning away, he picked up his coat from the floor and hurried out the door, only putting on his shoes when he was safely outside. He was a total idiot for that, but he was too hungover to think clearly right now. He needed greasy sausage and pancakes to fortify him for whatever was to come later today.

He Ubered to his favorite diner and ordered breakfast and a cup of black coffee at the counter. The waitress eyed him as he ate, saying, “Rough night, sweetheart?”

“It was actually really good,” he told her, “but today might not be so easy.” She cocked a penciled-on eyebrow and he continued: “I slept with my coworker.”

She gave him a commiserating pat on the arm. “Good luck with that.”

When he had paid for the meal, he caught another Uber to the office, steeling himself for facing Hux again. He was already in their cube when Kylo arrived, looking perfectly put together and coiffed, as if nothing had happened. Kylo knew his hair looked bedraggled from air drying and his slacks were definitely creased from lying on the floor all night. Trevor, who had been at the water cooler when he passed, had given him a sideways look.

Tense, he shucked his jacket and hung it up on the appropriate hook. His computer was powered on and his email client was up and ready with the messages that had come in last night. He figured it wouldn’t be long before the first customer calls started rolling in, too.

He could _sense_ Hux behind him, but neither of them said a word for the first solid two hours of the day. Hux got up to fill his water bottle and use the restroom around ten-thirty, but he didn’t even meet Kylo’s eyes as he came and went. Kylo remained hunched over his computer, abjectly miserable and running over every possible thing he could say to Hux to break the untenable silence.

Since Kylo had nothing for lunch, he had to go out. He paused before he left at noon and asked Hux, “Do you want to get something to eat?”

Hux looked at him for the first time that day, but replied, “No. I brought a sandwich. Thank you, though.”

It was so formal and clipped that Kylo almost flinched. He had seen him just hours ago with his hair a mess from Kylo’s fingers and in a pair of threadbare pajama pants and t-shirt, and yet they were acting like they had when Kylo had first come to work for First Order: sterile and overly polite. Kylo hated it, but couldn’t think of any way to crack the ice that had frozen up between them since last night.

“Okay,” Kylo said. “See you in an hour.”

He slouched away to grab some sushi at the little place around the corner from the office, dejectedly eating it with too much wasabi until his eyes were watering. This couldn’t be what the future would hold for him and Hux. They had hooked up—okay. They could totally bounce back from it, especially since Kylo distinctly remembered Hux saying he had wanted to get him naked since they had met. And he had _spanked_ Kylo, which Kylo wasn’t quick to admit he was into.

Groaning, Kylo buried his face in his hands. Something had to be said sooner or later, and hopefully Hux would be the one to say it, because Kylo was at a complete loss. He had never been good at relationships, or even at dating. He had either royally fucked up or something good would come of it and maybe they’d go out again.

What did Kylo want, though? He could definitely see having sex again, but if _this_ was the consequence, it really wouldn’t be worth it. But _damn_ Hux had been good; and so sexy under him, with those noises he made that drove Kylo wild. Had he imagined it, or was there a little hickey just at the edge of Hux’s shirt collar? Kylo really liked the idea of marking him further, maybe in a less conspicuous place. All right, so Kylo wanted to have sex with him again—that much was clear. But how to get there from this weird moment was beyond him.

He returned to the office with a full stomach but unsettled nerves. Hux wasn’t at his desk and his coffee mug was gone, which suggested he was in the break room. There was no way they were going to have a conversation in there, or in their cubicle, where anyone in the office could hear. They needed a private place, which would necessitate Kylo asking Hux to come somewhere after work. No way. He was not doing that right now.

When Hux got back, he had a full cup of coffee and a stern expression. He passed Kylo by and went right back to work. They did exactly that until five o’clock, when it was time to either make a move and say something or leave everything unresolved.

“Have a good weekend, Kylo,” Hux said as he donned his peacoat, picked up his lunchbox, and left the office.

Kylo stayed at his desk, completely speechless. Shit. This was going to be a nightmare for the foreseeable future, because Hux didn’t seem like he was going to say anything and Kylo was too much of a coward.

“Fuck,” Kylo said, too loud. Mitaka shot him a scandalized look as he passed by on his way out. Kylo mumbled an apology, resigned to going home tonight and thinking about how he had ruined the only bright spot in his days.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo had agreed to have brunch with his cousin Rey on Saturday at ten for a belated birthday thing, so he dragged himself out of bed at seven and went to the gym for a couple of hours before he needed to clean up and meet her. The workout helped him focus a little more, but his mind was still on Hux and how everything was wrong. He’d had his phone out several times over the course of Friday night and had stared at an empty message window with Hux’s number at the top. It would have been so easy to just text him about the whole thing and try to put it to rights, but, despite the fact that that was part of modern courtship, he felt weird not saying it to Hux’s face.

Showered, dried, and dressed, Kylo drove to Rey’s favorite brunch spot and found her already at a table with a mimosa and a bloody mary for him. She had on a too-large sweater that swallowed her up and her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head. A pair of sunglasses were perched just in front of the bun, likely having been totally forgotten—until she looked down later and they fell onto her plate. She waved when she saw Kylo.

“You look like shit,” she said as he sat down. “You hungover?”

He frowned at her. “No. And you always say I look like shit. You never mean it.”

She eyed him over her mimosa. “Today I do. What’s wrong with you?”

Kylo sighed, picking up his bloody mary and stirring it with the celery. “I just didn’t sleep well, okay?” he grumbled. “Work’s been...work.”

“Yeah, of course work is work,” said Rey dryly. “And you can’t lie to my face, Ben, and you know it. What’s your deal? I don’t want to sit with you in one of your _moods_. I’m here for a nice brunch.”

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” he said, but he knew she was right. She saw directly through him and he _was_ being sullen. He took a drink of the strong vodka-laced tomato juice. “This doesn’t leave the table, all right? I don’t want you running your mouth to Luke, who will just tell Leia and then I’ll get a phone call. I _do not_ want a phone call.”

Rey made the shape of a cross over her heart. “Hope to die. Just spit it out.”

“Okay,” Kylo began. “You know Hux, the guy I work with?”

She nodded. “The redhead you have the hots for and would never admit to yourself?”

Kylo’s mouth dropped open. He’d talked to Rey about Hux before, but he never thought he’d given the impression he was into him. He hadn’t even known he _was_ into him...had he?

“Yeah, him,” said Kylo. “I, uh, we…”

Rey grinned. “ _Finally_.”

“I never said I wanted to have sex with him!” Kylo said, far too loudly. He ducked his head to keep the few people around from watching him and lowered his voice. “We were just friends. I guess. I hadn’t thought about it, Rey, honestly. But he took me out to dinner for my birthday and we had a few drinks. One thing led to another and I went to his place.”

“Was he good?”

“Jesus, Rey,” Kylo said.

She laughed. “What? He wasn’t?”

Kylo rubbed a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes, he was. It was amazing. But when we woke up sober, it got really awkward really fast. We barely said anything to each other at work and he just pretended like nothing happened. It was honestly awful.”

Rey’s amusement faded some. “Oh. So, you think he regrets it, huh? Like it was just the alcohol.”

“Maybe,” said Kylo, “but he said some stuff when we were hooking up that…well, he said he’d been wanting to do it for a while, and that he’d been into me since I started working there.” He rubbed his fingertips through the condensation on his glass. “But it could have just been that he was drunk. I don’t know. The whole thing kind of blew up in our faces.”

Rey cocked her head to the side, considering him. “What would be ideal in this situation? Like, would he have been all over you at the office the next morning or something?”

“Definitely not,” Kylo said sternly. “You know it’s the worst when there are couples at the office who are _cute_. It’s not him, and it’s not me. But I guess it would have been nice if we could just go back to normal.”

“Oh, my God, boys are dumb,” Rey said, rolling her eyes. “Of course, it’s not going to just go back to normal. You can’t just have sex with someone and then keep being bros like it was nothing.” She reached across the table and flicked him in the center of the forehead. “You can have a casual thing if you want to, but it’s going to change your dynamic. You’ve seen his junk, maybe even had it in your mouth.”

Kylo glared.

“Look,” she continued, “did you talk about it at all, or were you just dumb boys?”

“I hightailed it yesterday morning,” Kylo admitted. “I had no idea what to say. I had to get out of there.”

Rey groaned. “You are utterly useless, Benjamin Solo.”

He growled, “Don’t call me that. You know I hate it.”

“Fine, but you got yourself into this mess and you’re going to have to get yourself out of it.” She leveled a finger at him. “You’re not going to let him get away, are you? You always mention him when we hang out. He’s the only thing I know about your job, other than that you hate it. Don’t be an idiot when you really like him.”

Kylo chewed his cheek, making it sore. “I _think_ I like him? I mean, I love bitching about our coworkers with him and the sex was incredible, but do you mean dating him?”

“Obviously,” said Rey. “You were like a schoolgirl with a crush when you talked about him before. You got this dreamy kind of smile on your face. Maybe you didn’t think about it for real because, as I’ve been saying, boys are dumb, but now you’ve got the chance, so don’t waste it.”

“We’re really different,” Kylo said. “He’s really proper and he’s English and I’m...me.”

Rey scoffed. “There have been weirder couples, B—Kylo. Just stop and think about it for five minutes while I order us some food, okay?”

The waitress came and went, and soon enough Kylo had a slice of bacon cheddar quiche in front of him. As he ate, he considered Hux primly slicing his filet mignon over dinner while Kylo put down a whole lobster tail and a steak. He wasn’t a slob, but he wasn’t as put together as Hux was. He was good for desperate sex, but Hux hadn’t suggested they actually see each other outside of that. Of course, they didn’t make much time to talk, either—probably Kylo’s fault for running out.

“Hux isn’t dumb,” he said to Rey about halfway through his quiche. “Maybe I am, but he would have said something if he wanted to date me.”

“All boys are dumb,” said Rey. “I had to ask Finn out last semester because he was just stalling and staring at me. That doesn’t get anyone anywhere. Do you want to date _him_?”

“Finn?” Kylo asked.

“Oh, my _God_ ,” Rey said. “No. Hux. Did you like your romantic dinner? Do you want to do it again?” Kylo was about to say that it wasn’t supposed to be romantic, but Rey wagged her fork at him and cut him off: “And don’t you dare say that wasn’t romantic because it was a _date_. If Hux doesn’t realize that, he’s a bigger idiot than you. He made reservations weeks in advance.”

“Okay, maybe he did,” said Kylo, “but that could be reading too much into it.”

Rey threw up her hands. “I give up. Honestly. Do whatever you want. Suffer in awkward silence with him until you go back to school.” She turned back to her bacon and cut it angrily.

Kylo watched her for a few seconds before finally giving in and saying, “What am I supposed to do, then, if I want to go out with him? I feel like I can’t just ask him at this point.”

“You probably could,” said Rey, “but if you’re going to be stubborn, why don’t you start trying to get him to talk to you again, at least? Get him a coffee or a doughnut or something and say good morning. It’s not rocket science.”

“I guess so,” Kylo said.

Hux drank the coffee at the office with copious amounts of hazelnut creamer, which he brought from home and tucked in to the communal refrigerator with his name written in black Sharpie on the top. It wasn’t anything fancy, but Kylo could probably order him a hazelnut something at the coffee shop near the office. He had no idea if Hux ate doughnuts, but maybe a fancy pastry would work for him. And saying good morning: Kylo could do that.

Then, maybe, he could work up to asking Hux to lunch, where they could talk privately. It might take some time, but if it would make things better between them again, he was willing to give it a shot. And he had to admit that he liked the idea of taking Hux out and spending more time with him.

“So,” said Rey when the waitress had taken their dishes and Kylo had paid for the meal, “what are you going to do?”

Kylo folded his wallet and put it back into his pocket. “A courtship,” he said, more resolved than before. “More formal than just a hookup and some texts.”

Rey gave him a bright smile. “Good idea, dummy.”

 

****

 

The line for coffee at the shop on Monday morning was way longer than Kylo had expected and he was checking his watch every thirty seconds until he got to the counter to place his order. “Hi, uh, can I get an Americano and a hazelnut latte, please?”

The teenager behind the cash register rang him up for some $7.49 and gestured to the counter where he could wait for his drinks. Again checking his watch, Kylo was sure he was going to be late and Hux would be at his desk already when he got there. That would ruin the whole plan Kylo had to write him a little note on a Post-It and put it and the latte in front of his keyboard for him see when he arrived.

Thankfully, the drinks came and, grabbing them both, Kylo dashed out of the shop and over to the office building. He was still five minutes early, which gave him the time to set out his little gift and then sneak off to the water cooler to watch Hux’s reaction. He stood there sipping his Americano until Hux bustled through to their cube at three minutes to eight. He went to take off his coat, as he usually did, but caught sight of the coffee and green Post-It and paused. Coat hanging open, he picked up the paper cup, peeled the note off, and took a sip. He didn’t put it down in disgust, so Kylo took that as a win. When he had settled down in his chair and taken another drink, Kylo finally went to join him.

“Morning,” Kylo said, flinging himself into his own chair.

Hux turned around and blinked at him, a little bewildered. He held up his paper cup. “Did you really buy this for me?”

Kylo played at perfect nonchalance. “Yeah. I was feeling like having something other than the standard sludge, so I made a stop.” He added, even if a little tentatively, “You like it? It’s hazelnut.”

“I noticed that,” said Hux. “And yes, it’s very good.” He spun the cardboard holder around the cup about halfway before turning his eyes up to Kylo. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” said Kylo, smiling. Saying nothing else, he turned to his computer and let Hux think to himself. At least he hoped he was thinking about why Kylo bought him the coffee. Let him simmer in that, Kylo figured, and maybe the tension would be broken between them.

They worked until noon, when they both got their lunches out and set to eating. In the summers they sometimes sat outside, but it was windy and cold out today and Kylo was in no mood to let his leftover pasta freeze in the plastic container he had brought it in. He just warmed it up in the microwave in the break room.

“That smells good,” Hux said as he saw Kylo spinning some angel hair around his fork. “Did you make it yourself?”

“I bought the pasta,” Kylo replied, “but I made the sauce from scratch. It’s not that hard; you just have to simmer it for a while.”

Hux hummed, seemingly contemplating his turkey sandwich on wheat, but he said nothing else.

“You know,” Kylo said, “I could make some extra of whatever and bring it for you. You wouldn’t have to eat a sandwich every day.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” said Hux. “Wasting your own groceries on me.”

Kylo shrugged. “How about once a week, then? On Tuesdays. I’ll make something for you and you can buy me coffee.” He picked up his empty cup and saluted with it. “I could get used to Americanos.”

Hux eyed him, a little lost, but said, “Well, I suppose I could do that, if only once a week.”

“Great,” Kylo said. “I’ll make something tonight. Got any requests?”

“I wouldn’t presume,” said Hux, picking up his sandwich again. “Whatever you want to make.” He bit into the bread and meat, garnished with lettuce and sprouts, and chewed in silence.

Kylo took a bite of his pasta, pulling up a video on his phone. “My cousin showed me this,” he said as he hit play and held the phone out for Hux to see. It was a video of a fox playing with a big dog, both of them teasing each other and the fox crawling all over the dog’s back and belly. He had no idea if Hux watched cute animal videos, but it was something to keep the conversation up between them.

“Do people really keep domestic foxes?” Hux asked when the video was finished.

“Some do, I guess,” Kylo replied. “You have a cat, right?” He wanted to add “I didn’t see it when I was at your place,” but he held back.

Hux drew out his own phone and provided Kylo with a picture of a regal-looking orange tabby with long, white whiskers. “Millicent,” he said.

Kylo wrinkled his nose. “Sounds like something you would name her.”

“What does _that_ mean?” Hux said darkly, clicking the button on his phone to lock it again.

“It’s very formal,” said Kylo. “Polite, like you.”

Hux huffed. “I’m certainly not polite when talking about Barbara’s latest family horror story. She’s unbearable to listen to and you know it.”

Kylo chuckled. There was the Hux he knew. “Yeah, I know, but you manage to keep up a very polite façade most of the time. Unless you’re around me.” He gave Hux a wink, which Hux visibly balked at. Kylo was really throwing him off his game, which was his intention.

“Yes, well,” Hux mumbled. “I thought Millicent was an appropriate name.”

“It is,” Kylo said. “It fits her and it fits you.”

They lapsed into silence as they finished their food, Hux opening a little plastic container of mandarin orange slices in juice to eat. He really had no idea about food, which was adorable, in Kylo’s opinion. He’d introduce him to the better stuff every week now, that was for sure.

Kylo took calls throughout most of the rest of the day and busily replied to emails. He and Hux didn’t stop to say much, but when Kylo got up to refill his water bottle, he offered to fill Hux’s too. Hux, with that same baffled expression, handed it over and took it back full of cold water from the cooler some three minutes later.

“Have a good night,” Kylo said as they parted ways at five o’clock. “Don’t forget to forget lunch tomorrow.”

Hux nodded curtly. “Yes, of course,” he said and went to his car.

Kylo made a double batch of pork dumplings that night after the gym and fixed a seaweed salad he had looked up a recipe for online. It took longer than his normal dinners, but it was something different for Hux, and he was looking forward to handing it over to him tomorrow afternoon.

In the morning, Kylo found a hot Americano on his desk with a blue Post-It that said “Your payment for lunch.” He didn’t see Hux around, but he figured he was watching, as Kylo had been the day before. If he wasn’t, maybe he wasn’t taking the bait of all of this; but Kylo could hope that he was.

“Hello,” Hux said when he appeared with his own paper cup in hand.

“Hey,” said Kylo, though he didn’t have time for anything else before his phone was ringing. It was the usual routine from there, until lunchtime. Pulling out a paper bag he had reused a few times, he told Hux, “I’ll be right back. Just have to heat this up. Oh, except this.” He grabbed the seaweed salad in two small containers and shoved them into Hux’s hands before he headed for the break room.

Hux was still holding the containers when he got back with hot dumplings steaming in their boxes. Kylo took one container of salad for himself and offered Hux the warm box. He pulled a set of paper-wrapped chopsticks from the bag. “You can use these, right?” he asked.

Hux snatched them up and said, “Yes.” Drawing in a breath, he added: “This smells incredible. You really made these yourself?”

“Yup,” said Kylo. “Try one. They’re even better than they smell.” He picked one up between his own chopsticks and popped it into his mouth. It was far too hot, so he was quick to open it again and try to suck in some cool air. “Shit. Hot,” he managed to say around the dumpling.

Hux was suppressing a smile as he bit into half of his dumpling and chewed. He closed his eyes as he did. “Good Lord, those are wonderful,” he said.

“I thought so,” said Kylo. “It’s a recipe I’ve used before. Except for the seaweed, but it turned out good. Try it, too.”

Between both things, Hux seemed a bit overwhelmed, but he enjoyed both and told Kylo as much. “Really, this is more than I expected. Worth far more than a cup of coffee.”

“It’ll even out,” Kylo said.

After they had finished, Kylo packed all of the plastic containers back into his paper bag and dropped it next to his feet under his desk. He had created a document in Word earlier—just a simple thing—and he now sent it to the printer.

“Hey,” he called to Hux, “can you do me a favor and grab my paper at the printer? I really have to go to the bathroom.”

“All right,” Hux replied as Kylo scrambled out of his seat.

But he didn’t go to the bathroom; instead he ducked into the break room, which offered a fairly hidden view of the printer. Hux approached slowly and picked up the sheet in the tray. He was nosy, as Kylo had expected, and turned the page over to read it. His lips parted in surprise and then, to Kylo’s satisfaction, his cheeks reddened.

The page said, in 48-point Comic Sans, “Hey, Hux, you look really nice today.”

Kylo grinned to himself and then headed off to the bathroom for real. Upon his return, Hux was on a phone call and not paying any attention to him. The print-out was nowhere to be found. He might have thrown it out, but he had seen it and that was all that mattered.

They said their regular goodnights at five, but they walked out together to the parking lot, realizing they had parked side-by-side. The inside of Hux’s car was immaculate, even the mats and floorboards vacuumed. Kylo cleaned his car about once a year, but at least it wasn’t full of burger wrappers or discarded gym clothes. His workout gear was kept in a neat red bag in the trunk. He sweated and he really didn’t want to smell that all the time when he drove.

“Are you doing anything in particular tonight?” Hux asked quite suddenly as they stood with his car between them, both at their driver’s doors.

“Not really,” Kylo answered honestly, but excitement rose in him. Was this Hux asking if he wanted to do something _with him_ tonight? “You?”

“Actually a monthly Skype call with an old friend,” Hux said. “We grew up together in England.”

“Oh,” Kylo said, disappointed. “Well, say hi to them from me.” Without saying anything else, he got into his car and started the engine. It was too soon in the schedule he had planned to actually ask Hux out, but if Hux had asked, Kylo wouldn’t have turned him down. So much for that, though.

Kylo worked out hard that night, pushing his muscles to keep Hux from his thoughts. But unfortunately, when he was lying down to sleep that night, all the details of their night together came back to haunt him and he found himself with his hand around his cock, imagining Hux fucking him. It was a less impressive orgasm than the one he had had then, but it was enough to ease him into a restful sleep.

 

****

 

By Friday, he and Hux were standing by the water cooler murmuring between themselves about Mitaka’s budding crush on their boss, Phasma. It seemed perfectly ordinary, all of the awkwardness of last Friday totally gone. Hux hadn’t said a word about the print-out compliment Kylo had given him and Kylo hadn’t done it again—but he did go fetch Hux’s documents from the printer for him and still filled up his water bottle.

“Are you trying to drown me?” Hux had asked that morning when Kylo had brought a full bottle for him.

Kylo had actually been a little embarrassed. “Sorry. I can stop if you want. My trainers are always just telling me that I should drink a lot of water.”

“Since when do you work out with a trainer?” Hux had said.

“YouTube, man,” Kylo had replied. “I can call them ‘my trainers’ if I want to.”

Hux had rolled his eyes. “You’re an odd person, Kylo Ren.”

Mitaka passed them by at the water cooler, looking flustered after an interview with Phasma. It was performance review season. Kylo and Hux had already been in to see her and she had given them both glowing reviews. She was especially impressed with Kylo, who had established a good rapport with all of the customers in just six months.

“I really wouldn’t want to lose you,” she had said with a very level look.

Kylo had dodged it well enough: “I’m not going anywhere at the moment.”

At the cooler, Hux leaned over to Kylo and said, “He doesn’t have a shot with her in a million years. The poor sod is deluding himself.”

“Some people just set their sights too high,” said Kylo, sipping at his water. “He’ll figure it out soon enough. Either that or she’ll tell him straight-up to _not_.”

“What I wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall in that conversation,” Hux said, laughing.

Kylo grinned. “Me, too.”

Finishing his little cup of water, Kylo tossed it into the garbage can. Last night he’d been thinking that today was going to be the day that he asked Hux out again. Things were going really well and he didn’t want to screw it up, but he had to get to it eventually.

Taking a steadying breath, he turned to Hux and asked, “Hey, do you want to get lunch with me today?”

Hux’s eyebrows rose.

Kylo continued nervously: “I know you probably have a sandwich, but—”

“Yes,” said Hux, interrupting. “I’ve very much like that, Kylo.”

“Okay,” Kylo said. “You like sushi?”

“I do.”

That agreed upon, they went back to their desks and picked work back up. Kylo couldn’t concentrate much, however; he was too keyed up planning what he was going to say to Hux—finally bringing up last Thursday. In the end, he figured he’d just have to wing it and see how it went. Either Hux regretted the whole thing or he was hiding the fact that he didn’t and had no idea what to do next. Kylo really didn’t, either, but they were going to have a conversation and at least act like grown-ups about it.

They said very little until noon, when their coworkers began to go to the refrigerator and pull out their lunches. Kylo locked his computer and stood, turning to Hux expectantly. Hux kept his eyes downcast, but he put on his coat and followed Kylo out of the building and around the corner to the Japanese restaurant, which had some good back booths where they wouldn’t be disturbed.

Kylo made sure to let Hux buy his own lunch so that there was no date-like expectation. He picked up his rolls and took them to a table, cracking open a can of soda to go with it. Hux sat across from him, seemingly at ease. Kylo was about to ruin that, he was pretty sure.

“Hey, so,” Kylo said, fiddling with his wooden chopsticks, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about...my birthday.”

Hux tensed, his hand stilling before he could pick up a piece of his salmon dragon roll. “What’s there to talk about?” he said stiffly.

Kylo pressed: “We slept together, Hux, and we had a really good time beforehand, too. There’s kind of a lot to unpack.”

Hux snapped his mouth shut, his jaw muscles flexing as he ground his teeth, but then he deflated, shoulders slumping. “Yes, you’re right.”

Before he could start, Kylo jumped in, “I’ll keep it simple, okay? I had an amazing time on Thursday. It was the best birthday I’ve had in years. The restaurant was great and you buying me dinner was, too. I don’t know that it was supposed to be a romantic thing, but it felt like it...a little. And then you kissed me and took me home. Was it just because you were drunk?” He looked hard at Hux. “Please tell me the truth.”

Hux swallowed, wetting his lips. “I thought I made it fairly clear in my drunken abandon,” he said, “that I have been attracted to you for a very long time. Your birthday was an excuse to ask you to dinner because I couldn’t work up the courage to just ask you to lunch, even. You never seemed to express any interest in me, so I didn’t want to press and ruin the relationship we have...or had.” He laid his palms flat on the formica table. “I believe I told you you’ve made working at First Order bearable since you started.”

Kylo smiled just slightly. “Yeah, you did say that. And I really liked to hear it. You’re the best part of my days.”

Hux’s green eyes brightened. “You mean that?”

“Absolutely,” said Kylo. He set his own hand down at the center of the table, an invitation to touch. “Do you regret it?”

“ _No_ ,” Hux was quick to say, taking Kylo’s offered hand. “I had a good time. All right, an _exceptional_ time. Would you...want to do it again?”

Kylo squeezed his fingers. “I really would.”

Hux breathed a very relieved “Oh” and gave Kylo a watery smile. “I was certain I had ruined everything. You all but ran away in the morning.”

“Sorry about that,” Kylo said. “I was hungover and not really thinking clearly.” He rubbed his thumb on the side of Hux’s hand. “You look good in your pajamas. And better without them.”

Hux gave Kylo a very blatant once-over. “I’m nothing compared to you.”

Kylo shook his head. “Just take the compliment, Hux,” he admonished.

Laughing lightly, Hux apologized: “Forgive me. I’m just a bit overwhelmed. I went very quickly from fancying you from a distance to having you in my bed. And now sitting here saying I haven’t cocked it all up by trying to play a very obviously romantic dinner off casually.” He curled his other hand around his and Kylo’s joined ones. “I should have expected you’d see right through me. You’re very perceptive.”

“You can be really hard to read,” Kylo said, “but you _did_ take me on a date and then seduce me.”

Hux looked affronted. “I did no such thing!”

Kylo chuckled. “Fine. We were both totally on board with it.” He withdrew his hand and pushed Hux’s plate at him. “Eat something. We’ve only got an hour.”

Dutifully picking up his chopsticks again, Hux took a large piece of sushi and ate it whole, leaving a grain of rice at the corner of his mouth. Kylo was ready to kiss him again already, but maybe not in public yet. They needed to feel this out before they started making out in the street—well, did it again, when sober.

“So,” Kylo said as he munched on his own rolls, so immensely glad that he felt like he could talk normally, “when do you want to go out again? Maybe on a weekend this time so that I don’t have to wear yesterday’s clothes to work.”

Hux dabbed a napkin at his lips, adopting his usual primness, which seemed to suggest he was relaxed again. “That would be very sensible, yes. Perhaps you can bring a change if you intend to spend the night.”

“I’ll even bring some pajamas so we can have coffee in the morning,” Kylo said. “I can make you eggs.”

“I generally have yogurt in the mornings,” said Hux, “but you _are_ an exceptional cook, so I’ll let you.”

“Any time you want,” Kylo said. “In fact, instead of me coming to yours, why don’t you come to my place tomorrow night and I’ll make you dinner?”

Hux smiled earnestly, displaying straight, white teeth. “That would be very nice. Would you like me to bring something? Wine? Dessert?”

Kylo said, “Wine is good. I’m not really a sweets person.”

“All right,” said Hux.

They finished their lunch shortly after and just before they left the restaurant, Kylo took Hux by the arm and gave him a peck on the cheek. It earned him a grin and a hand to hold until they got to the office building.

Kylo texted Hux for the first time that night after work, when he was making some dinner after he had gone to the gym and showered: _Hey, I was thinking about making duck for tomorrow night. Do you like it?_ It was around seven-thirty in the evening, so he wasn’t sure whether to expect a response any time soon, but he saw the ellipsis appear right away, and smiled.

 _Duck would be fine_ , Hux replied. He didn’t pull punches, Kylo saw, with his next message: _We didn’t discuss it before, but would you like me to bring a change of clothes and my toothbrush?_

Kylo had made sure to stop at the drugstore by his gym on the way home to pick up a box of new condoms and the lubricant he liked. He had an older bottle, but he wanted to make sure to have enough—not that he was planning on getting dicked down more than a couple of times in one night. But he had considered that maybe Hux could take as good as he gave and they could have a round three.

 _Yeah,_ Kylo wrote. _Anything else you need. I’ve got most of the basics, but if you have a special shaving cream or something…_

 _I’m not *that* high-maintenance, Kylo_ was the reply. _I’ll survive if I don’t shave one morning._

Kylo’s interest was piqued. He had never seen Hux anything but clean-shaven, but he could imagine a bit of red stubble on his jaw to rub against Kylo’s thighs as he sucked his cock. He’d been thinking a lot about Hux’s mouth since lunch and really wanted to see his lips stretched around him. He wasn’t going to demand it tomorrow night, but he really hoped Hux liked giving head at least half as much as he himself did.

 _Up to you_ , Kylo typed to him. _Bring whatever you need to be comfortable._ He debated it for a few seconds, but then added: _I’m really looking forward to it._

He tucked his phone into his pocket while he tossed the stir fry vegetables in his wok, having just added them to the soy sauce-marinated pork he’d left in the fridge all day. He didn’t feel the vibration, but once he had finished with the vegetables and spooned them over rice, he took the phone back out to see Hux’s reply.

 _I’ve been thinking about little else since lunch_ , he had written.

Kylo’s stomach flipped with pleasure. _Me, too. What are you doing tonight?_

The reply came after a few seconds of ellipsis again: _Trying to read a book, but you keep distracting me._

Somehow Kylo didn’t think it was meant to be a real chastisement, but he wrote, _I’ll leave you alone if you want._

_No._

Kylo picked up his fork, stabbing some pork and then picking up rice and vegetables to go with it. He typed with his left hand: _What are you reading?_

They texted back and forth throughout Kylo’s dinner and while he was doing the dishes. Hux was fond of crime novels, he learned, but “only the well-written ones, not that popular garbage.” He had a few recommendations for Kylo, one of which he went and bought the audio book of so he could listen to it at the gym. He usually listened to eighties hair metal while he worked out, but he didn’t want to tell Hux he’d read the book and then not do it. They needed more to talk about than just work. Kylo want to know more about him—as much as Hux would tell.

They said goodnight around ten, while Kylo was cleaning the bathroom, after vacuuming and scrubbing down the kitchen. He didn’t have the nicest apartment, but at least it wouldn’t be dirty when Hux came over. He would change the sheets on his bed to fresh ones tomorrow morning after he woke up.

Lying down in his t-shirt and boxers, Kylo let himself imagine how good it would be to see Hux in his house, in his bed. Sharing his space wasn’t something he did lightly, but he shared a cube with Hux every day, so him being in the apartment would feel perfectly right.

 

****

 

Kylo was humming along with the music on his phone while he worked in the kitchen, seasoning potatoes and red cabbage salad to go along with the duck he had been baking most of the day. He had stuffed it with plums he had reduced himself after breakfast, having skipped the gym today to prepare everything for Hux at seven. He rarely wore it, but he had on an apron over his plaid shirt and jeans, keeping them tidy while he cooked. Hux had never actually seen him out of work clothes or the sweater and slacks he had worn to dinner on his birthday, he had realized after his shower, when he had been choosing what to wear. He decided to keep things simple. Outside of work, he was, and he wanted Hux to know that.

The duck was keeping warm in the oven while he finished with the other dishes. He didn’t have room for all of them on his tiny kitchen table, so they would have to fill their plates buffet-style. It didn’t bother him, and he figured it wouldn’t bother Hux, either. Kylo was just garnishing the salad when he heard a knock at the door: an actual knock with the chintzy knocker that came with each apartment in this building.

“It’s open!” he called from the kitchen.

Hux came inside and into the living room, where Kylo had lit a few candles on the coffee table for _ambiance_. He was carrying a paper bag that surely contained a bottle of wine and was dressed in black jeans and a remarkably comfortable-looking burgundy henley. “Shoes on or off?” he asked, pausing by the door.

“Off is fine,” Kylo replied. “Just leave them there.”

Removing his Converse sneakers—another uncharacteristically relaxed choice—he came toward the kitchen. Kylo saw that he was carrying a small backpack, too, likely with his clothes and toothbrush. Kylo really liked the look of that. He came around the kitchen bar and went to Hux’s side to take the backpack. As he did, he leaned in and took Hux gently by the chin. Hux blinked once and then moved in for the kiss Kylo wanted to give him. Even from just that chaste one, Kylo could taste cinnamon on his breath.

“Hi,” Kylo said, smiling.

Hux said softly, “Hello. Thank you for having me over.” He put out his free hand and tugged at the top of Kylo’s apron. “You look very fetching in this.”

Kylo laughed. “Thanks. Come on in. I’ve just got a few more things to do. Want to open the wine?” He cringed. “I realized I don’t have glasses about fifteen minutes ago. You’ve got the choice of water glasses or coffee mugs.”

“The water glasses will do, I should think,” said Hux, slipping past Kylo and making for the kitchen counter. “I’m glad I brought a bottle opener. You don’t have one of those, either, do you?”

Kylo rubbed the back of his neck. “I honestly thought you might bring the screw-top kind.”

Hux shot him a scandalized look. “Under no circumstances. I stopped drinking that kind of swill at university.”

The bottle he pulled from the paper bag was indeed stoppered with a cork covered in black foil. He deftly cut that with his opener and screwed it into the cork. It came free with a pleasant little _pop_. Kylo provided two square-bottom water glasses, which Hux filled.

“Cheers,” Hux said, holding up his glass.

Kylo took his. “Cheers.”

Hux poked around the apartment while Kylo finished up cooking, going through Kylo’s long-untouched DVD collection and running his fingers along the back of Kylo’s couch. He sipped his wine as he walked.

“This is a nice place,” he said at last. “How long ago did you move in?”

“Right after I got the job at First Order,” Kylo replied, “and could afford a security deposit and the first month’s rent. I had lived in the dorms all four years at school.”

Hux seemed surprised. “So, you bought all of this furniture on your First Order salary?”

“It took a few months, but yeah,” Kylo said.

He was actually pretty proud of the deals he had gotten on some of it. They didn’t have an IKEA around and he wasn’t paying a hundred dollars for shipping on brand new furniture. All of his stuff had come from secondhand shops, but it was in good condition. He felt like a real adult in this place.

“You have yourself admirably together, Kylo,” Hux said. “I struggled for almost two years out of school to put together my flat.” He smiled. “But I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised; you’re mature for your age.”

Kylo scoffed. “You say that like you’re my father, not my boyfriend.”

The second the words left his mouth, he clamped it shut, eyes going wide. Hux had frozen in place in the living room, facing him. They were nowhere near labeling their relationship; Kylo had just broken one of the cardinal rules of Gen Z courtship: never jump to commitment.

“Shit,” he said quickly. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Hux’s expression stiffened. “You mean you don’t want me to be your boyfriend?”

Kylo floundered, searching for the way to make this right. “I’m not saying _that_ , either, but I...jumped the gun a little. I shouldn’t have done that. This is our second date.” He sighed. “If the first one even counts.”

He watched as Hux set his wine down on the counter and came into the kitchen, close to him. Kylo stayed stock still, letting him do as he wished. And that, it seemed, was lay a hand on Kylo’s chest and regard him steadily.

“It counts,” he said, soft. “And I shouldn’t, I suppose, but I rather liked that word you used.”

Kylo wet his lips, actually liking the sound of it himself. Still, he said, “Yeah, but let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves. Let’s have some dinner and then cross that bridge when we get to it.”

Hux nodded. “Of course. Can I help you with the food?”

“It’s ready,” said Kylo. “Grab a plate and get what you want. I’ll carve you some duck.”

When they had full plates and were seated at the little table with Kylo’s Target silverware in hand, Hux sniffed at the food. “This is exquisite. You really spoil me, Kylo.”

Kylo saluted him with his glass of wine. “If this wins you over, I’m pretty glad. It’s not hard to keep you well-fed.”

Hux chuckled. “I’m not difficult to please, really. I may do my fair share of complaining at work, but there’s not much it takes to keep me happy, in truth.” He regarded Kylo with steady green eyes. “Just having you around makes me quite happy.”

“I can do that easily, too,” said Kylo, heart light.

They talked while they ate, Hux telling Kylo some stories from his college days and even how he had been recruited to First Order out of school. He’d been there for six years at this point.

“Why didn’t you look for another job?” Kylo asked as he polished off his second helping of duck and plums. “You could go anywhere you want.”

“I really doubt that,” Hux replied. “Not unless I wanted to work retail or learn to make coffee and barely scrape by.” He leaned his chin into his hand, elbow on the table. “I got comfortable here. The job pays the bills and I have Millicent and a town I actually like to live in. There’s nothing wrong with my life as it is.”

Kylo didn’t think that was altogether true, so he said, “But you’re all on your own.”

Hux shrugged. “I’ve always been solitary. It was no great loss to see my university friends go. I still talk to some of them online, but sporadically. I’m content.”

“But you don’t want to stay at First Order forever, right?” Kylo said. “Don’t you eventually want a change?”

“Maybe, but not right now.” He bumped Kylo’s ankle with his socked foot under the table. “I have you there at the moment. I’ll consider another position when you leave.”

Kylo wrapped his own bare foot around the back of Hux’s calf, rucking up his jeans to expose his leg. “I won’t be leaving town even if I leave First Order,” he said. “If I get my PhD, I’ll be here for another five years. Looks like neither of us are in a rush to get out.”

“No,” Hux said, pushing his leg against Kylo’s foot with intention. They hadn’t drunk more than the single bottle of wine, but he was pink in the cheeks and leaning across the table, as if to reach Kylo. Seeing it, Kylo put his open hand out for him to take; he did.

“Well, I guess that means we’ll have to keep each other company for a good while,” Kylo said.

Hux smiled at him, squeezing his fingers. “I’m ready to do that, if you are.” He raised a brow. “If it’s not jumping the gun.”

Kylo shook his head just the slightest bit. “HR is going to have a field day if they find out we’re together. I bet you anything they’ve never had a gay couple to contend with before.” He clicked his tongue, affecting disapproval. “Imagine what Barbara and her Fox News-watching husband will think. Would she quit?”

“If only we were so lucky,” Hux said. “And we’ll handle HR when we have to. It’s not as if we’re going to be causing a scene by having sex on top of the printer.”

“Maybe a quick blow job would go unnoticed,” Kylo laughed. “Or we could photocopy our asses like I used to do at my mom’s office when people still had photocopiers.”

Hux snorted. “Yes, now we’d have to scan them. A JPEG directly to my desktop. How charming.”

Kylo grinned at him, already imagining changing his computer wallpaper to a scan of his own ass cheeks with a hint of balls. Hux would never forgive him.

“I don’t like that look, Kylo Ren,” Hux said, a warning. “You’re plotting something.”

“Maybe,” said Kylo, dragging out the vowel. He slid his fingers up to encircle Hux’s wrist. “I wouldn’t do anything that would get us fired, I promise.”

For a few seconds, they both had their eyes on the place where Kylo held him. His skin was warm and delicate over strong bones. Kylo loved that he could touch him now, whereas they had kept a professional distance before. In all honesty, it was going to be hard to keep his hands to himself at work after this.

“Do you always wear sneakers and jeans when you’re not at work?” he asked, fingering the edge of Hux’s sleeve.

“Sometimes,” Hux replied. “I grew up wearing uniforms at my public school and my father insisted on uptight, ‘classic’ fashion while I was under his rule. As soon as I got to university and discovered flannel and jeans, there was no going back.” He shrugged one shoulder. “I have a nice wardrobe for work and going out, but when I’m alone or just popping down to the shop for some apples, I’m going to look like this.”

“It’s a good look,” said Kylo. “Suits you.”

Hux gave a shallow nod, but then drew back, surveying the table. “This was delicious. Shall I help you clean up?”

“Sure,” Kylo told him. “All we have to do pretty much is load the dishwasher. Then maybe we could watch a movie or something.”

“Sounds very good,” said Hux as he got up.

Ten minutes later, they were on the couch with bottles of beer—now that they had run out of wine. Kylo was sprawled out with his legs wide and one arm around Hux’s shoulders. He rubbed Hux’s upper left arm idly while they scrolled through the Amazon Prime choices.

“See anything you like?” he said, landing on a period drama of some kind.

“I do,” Hux replied, but he wasn’t looking at the screen and his right hand had come to rest on Kylo’s thigh.

Kylo turned to him, their faces only inches apart. “Is that so?”

Hux hummed in assent, stroking down to Kylo’s knee, never breaking eye contact with him. “You said I seduced you before, and while I would like to deny that, you weren’t wrong. And I’d very much like to do the same thing now.” His gaze dropped to Kylo’s lap and then back up. “I’ve been thinking a great deal on a reprise of your birthday.”

“Same arrangement?” Kylo asked.

His tone must have been flat enough to convey that he hadn’t been thinking the same because Hux shook his head. “I was hoping that you might be willing to turn about. It’s been a while since I’ve been, em, fucked, but I did take the liberty of cleaning myself for it.”

That sent the blood in Kylo’s lower belly straight to his cock. “You did, huh? Well, I’m ready for that, if it’s what you want. But”—he laid his palm between Hux’s legs—“let’s play a little first.”

Hux’s smile was sly, his eyes dark. “What do you have in mind?”

Kylo went for the button at the top of Hux’s fly. “Take these down and we’ll go from there.”

Hux didn’t have to be told twice. He undid the button and zipper and raised his hips to slide his jeans over his narrow hips. He shoved them down his legs until they pooled at his feet. With no small measure of gracefulness, he picked his feet out of them and kicked them to the side. His socks were purple and contrasted pleasantly with his green boxer briefs, which lay on the floor with his discarded pants.

“This is an even better look for you,” Kylo said as he slipped off of the couch and parted Hux’s legs to kneel between them.

Hux turned down to him, putting his long fingers in Kylo’s hair. “And this for you,” he said, decidedly smug. “I’m not sure I can tell you how many times I fantasized about you on your knees in our cubicle, mouth on my cock while I took a customer call.”

“Oh, hell yes,” Kylo muttered as he pressed a few little kisses to the skin around Hux’s groin and at the edge of his red curls. “What else did you think about?”

“Stroking you off under the table during the monthly meeting,” he said. “But after we slept together I realized it would never work. You groan and call out when you come.”

Kylo mouthed at the head of his cock. “You’re one to talk. You should hear yourself. I know I sure did.”

Hux petted the back of his head. “Oh, I’m aware. I’ve been told by partners before that I’m vocal. You don’t object do you?”

“Nope,” Kylo said just before he swallowed Hux’s cock down. It filled his mouth just like the last time, and he was hungry for it.

“Oh, Christ,” Hux said, half moaned. “You’re so bloody good at that. I’ll get addicted to it, I’m sure.”

Kylo wasn’t in the business of shortchanging his boyfriends on oral sex, so an addiction wouldn’t be a problem for him.

“I want to suck you, too,” Hux continued. “I once saw you take your shirt off in the men’s room after you’d been caught in the rain. I stared until I was sure you would notice, but you didn’t. After you left, I had to take care of myself in the stall.”

Kylo groaned around him, pulling off just to ask, “You had to jerk off because you saw me shirtless?”

Hux closed his legs around Kylo’s shoulders for a moment before releasing him. “Have you _seen_ your chest?”

Kylo laughed as he took Hux in his mouth again, making Hux gasp. Thinking of Hux in the single stall in their men’s room with one hand on his cock and the other over his mouth to make sure he didn’t make a noise was one hell of a turn-on and made Kylo’s own cock jump in his jeans. They were too confining and would have to be gotten rid of soon, but he wanted to show Hux a good time before he stopped to see to himself.

To his surprise, Hux kept talking: “You’ve tortured me for months. I can’t believe I waited this long. I either have incredible self-control, or I’m truly just a coward. I’m not sure what I would have done if you had turned down dinner.”

Kylo stroked his skinny thighs, turning his eyes up to him. “I didn’t, so don’t worry about it.” He rolled up onto the balls of his feet, in an comfortable crouch, and said, “Stand up and grab the back of the sofa.”

Hux raised his eyebrows, but, when Kylo moved back, did as he was told. He opened his legs and braced himself. “What exactly do you want with me here?” he asked. “I― _oh_!”

Kylo hadn’t bothered to reply; he had just put his face between Hux’s buttocks and licked a stripe up his cleft. He was clean, he had said, and Kylo loved doing this when he had the chance.

“Oh, my _God_ , Kylo,” Hux said. “Jesus, I didn’t expect this. Nobody’s ever done it before. It’s...better than they say. Or maybe you’re just exceptional at it.”

“Both,” Kylo said, muffled in Hux’s ass.

He was attentive and eager, laving over Hux’s entrance and then pushing his tongue inside. Hux made those pretty noises again, especially when Kylo reached around and started stroking his cock.

“I’m close,” Hux warned in a shaky, broken voice. “So close, Kylo. Keep going.”

Kylo took a firm grip on him and insistently jerked him until he was coming apart at the seams. Ever-considerate, Hux brought his palm up to catch his come as he went over the edge, crying out loudly enough to be heard by the neighbors. It was music to Kylo’s ears as he continued to lick at Hux, planting kisses over his most sensitive places.

“I’m going to have to sit down,” Hux said, “or I’m going to fall down.”

Kylo released him, but didn’t let him sink back onto the couch. Instead, he rose and grabbed him around the shoulders and under the knees and lifted him off his feet.

“Kylo!” he exclaimed as he was carried away from the living room and into Kylo’s dark bedroom.

Flicking on the light as he went by the door, Kylo deposited a half-naked and very shocked Hux on the mattress. He saw that Hux was still holding his soiled hand up and he quickly got the towel he had put on the bedside table. Hux wiped the hand clean.

“Feeling good?” Kylo asked as he leaned over him and kissed his lips.

“Very,” Hux replied. He reached to the buttons of Kylo’s plaid shirt. “Better when you’re naked.”

Kylo nuzzled his nose against Hux’s, chuckling. “I can do that.”

He pulled back to shuck his shirt and then the white t-shirt he wore under it. Hux watched him all the while, eating him up with his eyes. At Kylo’s insistence, he removed his henley and socks, leaving him bare on the blue bedspread. Kylo shed his jeans and underwear and stood for a moment for Hux’s appraisal.

“Good Lord, you’re stunning,” Hux said to him. He beckoned with an elegant hand. “Come to bed.”

Kylo crept up beside him, lying down almost on top of him to kiss his neck and his face and his sternum. He tipped his head back to allow Kylo free rein and put his arms around Kylo’s back to stoke along his spine. He hummed and breathed little sighs into Kylo’s ear, stirring the hair that fell there.

“Where’s your lubricant?” Hux asked. “I need to feel you.”

Kylo rubbed his erection against Hux’s hip, teasing, “This isn’t enough?”

Hux nipped at his lower lip. “ _No_.”

“Okay, then.” Kylo rolled over to the bedside table for the little bottle and a condom, which he had set out there. This condom wasn’t red, fortunately. While he was on his side, Hux put his hand around his cock, if only with light, exploratory touches. Still, it was enough to have Kylo trembling with desire. Supplies at the ready, he turned back to Hux and asked, “You want to prep yourself?”

“I barely need more than a finger or two,” Hux replied. “I did some work before I came over, and...I’m very good at relaxing.”

Kylo groaned into Hux’s neck. “Damn, you are so sexy, Hux.”

Hux laughed lightly. “If you say so.” He took the bottle of lubricant in one hand and Kylo’s in the other and, popping the cap, poured liquid over Kylo’s fingers. “Start with two,” he said.

He took the fingers easily, and he was silky and hot inside. Kylo pressed around for his prostate, but Hux told him not to bother with that for now. He didn’t need fingering, he said; he wanted Kylo to fuck him. Kylo was more than happy to oblige and, grabbing the condom, get himself ready. He kept Hux on his back, but raised his legs to go around his waist.

“Here,” Hux said, moving them to rest the ankles on Kylo’s shoulders. “Like this. Did I mention I stretch every morning?”

Kylo stared down at him, overcome. Hux sure knew how to keep him on his toes. “This right?” he said as he lined himself up at Hux’s entrance.

“Yes,” said Hux. “Go on. I’m ready.”

With a slow push, Kylo eased himself into him, sinking slowly, slowly until Hux had taken all of him. He sighed, pausing there.

“All right?” Hux murmured.

“Perfect,” said Kylo.

They started slowly, Kylo’s thrusts deep and long, but soon Hux was urging him on, inviting Kylo to take him harder, faster. He felt so good and he was flushed and beautiful as Kylo looked down at him. His neat office persona was completely gone, replaced by a greedy lover whose hair was a mess and whose pretty accent sounded perfect around all the filthy things he was saying to keep Kylo thrusting into him.

Kylo was burning with the intensity of it all, feeling his climax coming strongly. He focused on Hux’s expressions of pleasure as his own crested and he spilled into the condom, crying out Hux’s name as the shocks wracked him from toes to heart. When it was over, he guided Hux’s legs down from his shoulders and collapsed on top of him. Hux didn’t seem to mind; he took Kylo in his arms and held him tightly.

“That was incredible,” Kylo muttered after a few silent minutes. “You okay?”

“Mm, yes” was Hux’s low reply. “I could use a shower, though.”

“Yeah,” said Kylo. “Me, too.”

They got up and walked hand-in-hand to the small bathroom, where Kylo started the water. The shower was quick and warm, just enough for them to clean themselves before they got out again. Kylo went naked into the living room to retrieve Hux’s backpack, which did indeed contain his pajamas and toothbrush. Both of them fresh, they returned to the living room and the couch. This time, Kylo lay down and Hux wedged himself in next to him.

“I’m really glad you came over,” Kylo said, brushing a hand over Hux’s bright hair. “And even more glad you asked me to dinner last week. This is where we’re supposed to be.”

Hux smiled and touched Kylo’s cheek. “It is,” he said.

 

****

 

**One Month Later**

 

Kylo had begun to obverse and consider the shifts in attitude of his coworkers as his and Hux’s relationship solidified. While they weren’t demonstrative of their affection for each other during work hours, their coworkers were pretty keen and eyed them suspiciously. Barbara had gone so far as to ask if something was wrong with one or both of them. Hux had deftly said “Certainly not” and somehow that had pacified her. Eventually, it was going to come out, though, Kylo knew. He had suggested before that they get out in front of it and just admit they were seeing each other, but Hux had shot him down.

“Let them wonder,” he had said slyly. “Let them gossip.”

So, Kylo did, rather enjoying the shifts in their floor’s dynamic as people treaded lightly around them and their cube, wondering away.

However, on a Wednesday afternoon in December, Hux’s phone rang. “Hello, this is Armitage,” he said as he picked up. The person on the other end said something brief, to which he replied, “Of course. We’ll be right there.” He turned in his chair. To Kylo: “Phasma wants to see us.”

“Both of us?” Kylo asked.

Hux nodded. “Promptly.”

They exchanged a worried look, but went together, Kylo straightening his loose and crooked tie as he went. Phasma was seated behind her fairly standard Office Max desk when they arrived, and she gestured for them to shut the door.

“Have a seat,” she said. “Sorry to interrupt your day, but it’s come to my attention that you too have been seeing each other outside of work.”

Well, the game was up it seemed.     

“That’s right,” said Hux, quick on the draw. “For some time now.”

Kylo still loved to hear that, loved having Hux acknowledge that they were together. They spent most of their weekends now between their two apartments, though Kylo came to Hux’s more often so that he wouldn’t have to leave Millient too much. They had told each other all kinds of stories, watched movies, and last weekend they had taken a trip to Albany just to spend a couple of days away.

Rey had met Hux the weekend before, and she was fairly explicit that she approved of him but would rip his heart out if he did _Ben_ wrong. The name had taken some explaining, Kylo having left it behind when he moved out of his parents’ house. Hux told him that he preferred Kylo, anyway. In truth, Kylo couldn’t remember ever being this happy.

Calling his attention back to Phasma’s office, Hux asked, “Is that a problem?”

Phasma folded her hands on the top of the desk. “For two people who share a cube, yes. At least that’s what HR says. They want me to move you to different departments so there’s no conflict of interest.” She scoffed. “Sounds like bullshit to me, so here’s the deal I have for you: I’m going to give you separate cubes on this floor, but you’re staying on in my division. The two of you are my best, to be perfectly honest, and I’m not losing you.”

“Uh, thanks,” Kylo said. He really hadn’t expected the compliment. He thought he was all right at his job, but nothing exceptional. “What are you telling everyone else about us moving?”

“You can explain it to them, I’m sure,” Phasma replied. “You don’t need to give up the details of your personal lives, but don’t blame me if they have no idea what to do when you announce your engagement.”

Hux said, “I beg your pardon,” but Kylo laughed.

“It’s only been a month, Boss,” he told her. “We’re not picking out rings. But we might as well tell the office.” To Hux: “It’s not like it’s a big secret, right?”

“No,” Hux said, looking very pleased. “There’s no reason to keep things under wraps any longer.”

“Well, good,” said Phasma with finality. “Kylo, you’ll pack up your stuff and move to the cube next to Mitaka. That’s all I wanted.”

Kylo blinked at her, but then slapped his palms on the arms of the chair, getting up. “Sounds good, Phasma. Thanks.”

When they left the office, they both walked slowly back to their cube. Hux grumbled along the way, “Mitaka. You’ll have to deal with him _more_ now.”

“Look on the bright side,” said Kylo. “At least it’s not Barbara.”

“Fair enough.”

Kylo went to retrieve a copy paper box from by the printer and began to pack things into it. IT would come and move his computer shortly, even if he could easily do it himself—or if he couldn’t, Hux could.

“So,” Kylo said, “who should we tell about us? I’m not going to convene an office meeting about it, you know.”

Hux was facing him in his chair, watching him work. “Well, _that_ is something Barbara is very good for: gossip. Let her know and the whole building will in about twenty minutes.”

Kylo concede that. “Okay. You want to, or should I? And how?”

“I will,” said Hux. “But you should listen in. It should be good. How about I tell her about our trip to Albany and just casually drop that we had a room _to share_. She can extrapolate the rest.”

“Sounds good,” said Kylo. “Give me ten minutes and then see if she hits the water cooler. It’s pretty routine that she does.”

True to form, Barbara—in a purple smock dress—appeared to fill a paper cup and entice others to come talk to her. Hux went straight over and took his own cup.

“How’s it going, Armitage?” she asked.

“Very well, thank you,” he replied. “I was wondering, aren’t you from Albany?”

She smiled brightly. “Oh yeah. Born and raised. Why?”

“Well,” said Hux, “I realize Kylo and I should have asked you about the best places to see before we went to visit last weekend. You probably could have suggested a more centrally located hotel. Our room was a little small, too.”

Her thick brows shot up to her bangs. “You went on a trip together?”

Hux inclined his head, delaying his reply as he took a sip of water. “Yes. We’ve been spending a great deal of time together.”

“Ha!” Barbara exclaimed. “I _knew it_! You’re dating!” It was loud enough to be heard by almost the entire floor.

“Yes,” Hux said simply.

Barbara bounced up onto her toes and then back down. “That’s too precious. How long have you been a couple?”

Hux took some time to explain to her their backstory, starting with a vague description of their first “date” at Tarley’s. She was sighing and squealing with joy at the revelation. When Hux was finished, she startled him by jumping in for hug.

“You two are going to be so happy, I’m sure,” she said. “Oh, I’ll have to tell everyone.”

Hux smiled. “Yes, I’d imagine so.”

They went their separate ways from there and Hux returned to his and Kylo’s cube—not long to be theirs anymore.

“Mission accomplished,” Kylo said. He cast a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching before taking Hux by the waist and pulling him in for a kiss. “I like that they know. And...I was thinking. Christmas is coming up and I’m bound for Chicago. You’d just stay here, so...maybe you’d want to come with me and meet my family?”

Hux’s face lit up. “You’d really want that?”

Kylo nodded. “I really would.”

“Then I’ll book a plane ticket,” Hux said. He touched Kylo’s cheek just for a moment. “I never suspected I’d meet someone I wanted to date seriously at my office. But I’m glad it worked out this way.”

“Me, too,” Kylo said. He glanced at the copy paper box. “I’d better get moved, but I’ll see you for dinner tonight at my place, right?”

“You most certainly will,” Hux replied. Stepping away from Kylo, he pulled out a desk drawer and produced a folded piece of paper. “I suppose I can hang this up now.”

Kylo took it, recognizing his printed compliment from his period of courtship weeks ago. “You kept it.”

“I cherished it,” said Hux. “Now get going. I’ll see you tonight.”

Kylo went to his new desk and began to get settled. Mitaka eyed him from nearby, but Kylo wasn’t perturbed. His mood couldn’t be brought down at this point, not when he had Hux and he had downloaded the application for the anthropology PhD program. Upon contacting Dean Snoke, he had gotten a stellar recommendation. Soon he’d be doing real ethnography, though he considered looking at corporate settings, like First Order. There definitely was a lot to write about when it came to corporate courtship.


End file.
